The Unknown Champion
by SwordBlaze221
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Ash leaves to train. Years later he reappears to become the Indigo League Champion, but he didn't count on all of his oldest travelling companions being there. Also there seems to be a new force rising, will Ash be able to stop it alone? AdvanceShipping
1. Prologue

**Okay everybody, I had left for a few years, but I am back now. For anyone new here who likes Smallville, I have a few stories of that on my profile if you want to check them out.**

**I will say this once and only once…**

**Your reviews mean little to me, if you like the story, I would appreciate a little feedback if you think I can improve on anything, the same goes if you do not like the story. I see this as a simple way to let my mind run free to get the ideas out of my head and thought maybe some people might like to read some of them.**

**Another thing is that this is ADVANCESHIPPING, if you do not like the idea of Ash and May, then leave, you will not enjoy this story. If you do, thank you for reading. This story will not be long, maybe a maximum of ten chapters if this goes to plan. If you would like me to continue, then please do let me know. I will be releasing a much bigger story later in the year, but I will not post that until it is done, if I ever do post it.**

**Also what did you think of Ash FINALLY winning a League?**

**Without further ado, let's get into it.  
I do not own Ash, Pikachu or any other character, place, or anything Pokemon related. All rights go to Nintendo.**

* * *

A raven-haired boy was facing the Indigo League Champion, Blue. He had already defeated Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha and Lance, the Kanto and Johto Elite Four without so much as a sweat.

"Go Blastoise," the champion threw a red and white ball and it opened in mid-air, out came a giant blue turtle.

"Blas Blastoise!"

The challenger smirked, without saying a thing, he grabbed a Pokeball. He hadn't yet lost a Pokémon, actually none of his Pokémon had even been hit by any of the Elite Four. He threw the ball and out came a large orange dragon looking Pokémon.

'A Charizard huh? Who does this guy think he is? He can't beat my Blastoise with a Charizard.' Blue thought, matter-of-factly.

"Okay Blastoise, start this off with **Hydro Pump**." Blue called out.

Blastoise leaned forward and his two cannons aimed straight at the bored-looking Charizard across the field.

"Charizard, counter with **Flamethrower** and use **Slash**." The challenger said to the Charizard.

Charizard let out a roar and sent out a Flamethrower that immediately vaporized the water. Without missing a beat, Charizard flew through the smoke and swiped his claw across the unexpecting turtle.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Champion, please sent out your next Pokémon," the referee announced, somewhat surprised. The crowd cheered massively and were extremely surprised at the Pseudo-Dragon, knowing no one would want to go against it.

'Impossible!' Blue shouted in his mind, 'Blastoise is one of my most powerful Pokémon, and he went out with one hit? And against a Charizard of all things?'

The raven-haired challenger didn't show any emotion, simply standing there patiently for Blue to send out his next Pokémon.

'Two can play that game.' Blue thought. Unfortunately for Blue, two could not play that game and his next 4 Pokémon didn't stand a chance against Charizard, who was currently contemplating sleep.

'I seriously underestimated this guy; he's knocked out 5 of my Pokémon without getting hit once. How is this even possible?'

"Okay, this is it. Go Gyarados!" Blue shouted as he threw out his final Pokeball.

Suddenly a giant blue snake appeared and roared, scaring the crowd a bit. "This is where the real battle starts," The champion yelled, "Gyarados, go beyond and Mega-Evolve!"

Suddenly Gyarados roared even louder and underwent a transformation, becoming even larger and more intimidating.

Unfortunately for Blue, Charizard didn't even flinch, not seeming intimidated by the giant blue snake whatsoever. The raven-haired challenger didn't even seem surprised, as he was just standing there with a blank look on his face, well as much as Blue assumed was a blank look.

"Gyarados, **Hydro Pump**!" Blue shouted

"Charizard, same as with Blastoise, but use **Seismic Toss** instead." The challenger said calmly.

The raven-haired challenger's Charizard sent out a flamethrower and flew threw the smoke once again. Blue however was not about to fall for the same trick twice.

"Gyarados, **Protect**!"

Charizard bounced harmlessly off the shield and let out an enraged roar, irritated it got denied.

"Gyarados, **Hydro Pump** again!"

Gyarados without any hesitation sent out another burst of water and hit Charizard point blank. 'Finally, I hit the damn thing!' Blue thought somewhat relieved.

The crowd and Blue expected the Charizard to be hurt by the super-effective attack but there it stood, somewhat annoyed by the wakeup call.

The crowed was dead silent, not believing the event that was being shown in front of them.

"Brock, is that even possible?" A redhead asked her friend that was sitting next to her.

"As far as I know Misty, Charizard shouldn't even be standing." Brock replied, his eyes not leaving the battlefield that was at a standstill.

"That Charizard sure is really powerful, I'm afraid Blue doesn't stand a chance…" Misty hesitantly said.

"Charizard, Full Power** Flamethrower**." The challenger suddenly called out.

"Gyarados, quick use **Protect** again!" Blue shouted fearfully.

Charizard's mouth glowed orange and he let out a much bigger and much fiercer looking Flamethrower, Unfortunately for Mega-Gyarados, the flamethrower broke the shield with little effort, and he was directly hit by the stream of fire.

After a few seconds, the smoke lifted to reveal Gyarados had returned to his normal evolution, fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Charizard Wins. Therefore the challenger Red from Mt. Silver, wins." The referee announced.

The crowd didn't cheer though, they were all trying to process what had just happened. Suddenly, someone clapped and seconds later the stadium was in uproar as hundreds and thousands of people cheered for their new Champion.

Blue was shocked he had lost so easily; he was known as the strongest Champion of all time and had just been thrown out of his seat he had worked his entire life to get to effortlessly. All of his Pokémon had been knocked out with one hit whilst he only landed one lucky hit against the Pseudo-Dragon.

As Red was walking towards him, a Pikachu appeared from his backpack and rested on his shoulder, nuzzling Red's cheek in congratulations. Blue didn't expect to see the yellow-rodent and only now realised Red had just two Pokeballs on him. Blue noticed that unlike its trainer, the Pikachu was cheery and excited, the polar opposite of Red, who was serious and cold.

"Congratulations, you are now the Champion of the Indigo League. I can't say I'm not surprised because I seriously underestimated you despite beating my Elite Four so effortlessly." Blue said as he was shaking Red's hand, "I'm not gonna lie and say that was a close battle because you had me beat before you even walked in, your Charizard is one of the most powerful Pokemon I have ever seen and had the displeasure of versing."

Red however didn't say a word and just nodded, face still blank. Despite just winning the biggest League in the world.

Suddenly the referee walked up to both of them. "Red, under Pokemon League rules, the Champion must reveal their real name and place of birth to put in the Hall of Fame, as well as all Pokemon on hand and all major achievements, as of when the new Champion is appointed."

Red let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, my on hand Pokemon are just Charizard and Pikachu."

The crowd was silent as he was speaking, wanting to know the true identity of their new Champion. As soon as he said his name, the crowd gasped, especially a certain redhead, spiky haired man, teenager with glasses, bluenette and a brown-haired girl with a red bandana.

"I was the Champion of Alola but am currently the champion of Unova and Kalos, as well as a conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier."

The referee nodded and inputted the information into the tablet he was holding.

Charizard roared, reminding the crowd that he was still there. Ash however didn't plan on sticking around and jumped on Charizard's back. "Let's go home Charizard."

The Pseudo-Dragon roared one last time before launching to the sky and taking off in the night.

"Ash…" the brown-haired girl whispered, not believing the last few minutes.

* * *

**What did you think of the Prologue? I will upload Chapter 1 when I feel like it, so do not complain.**

**Like I said at the start, if there is anything you think I can improve on, please do let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mt Silver

**Okay, I posted this straight away because I couldn't wait to post the next chapter after all the nice reviews I had gotten in such a short amount of time. I already had this written when I posted the Prologue, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

* * *

"Brock please tell me you understand what just happened?" Misty asked half yelling at her long-time friend on the way back to their hotel room.

"Yes Brock, please enlighten us at what we just witnessed!" The bluenette known as Dawn, joined in.

"How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him in as long as you two have!" Brock yelled back, trying to defuse the situation at hand.

"He's been gone for 6 years! Why now? Why did he even leave in the first place? When I find that boy I am gonna give him a piece of my mind!" the redhead was furious.

"Misty calm down, Brock is obviously in as much shock as we are!" The 13-year-old known as Max, joined Brock in trying.

"I couldn't care if a Snorlax was in as much shock as we are! He left Max, LEFT. Didn't say why, didn't say when, didn't say ANYTHING! And all of a sudden he's back? I'm making it my personal mission to find that selfish prick, and when I do, there's no guarantee he's going to be the Champion of anything but hell!"

May was suspiciously quiet, knowing the answers to most of the answers, after all, it was her fault he left in the first place. She too wanted answers, and possibly more if the chance arose. May had been having constant dreams about the raven-haired trainer, she never told anyone as she still felt guilty over what she did.

_FLASHBACK: 6 Years Ago_

_It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the Pidgey's and Spearow's chirping and two Best Friends were laughing._

"_Slow Down Ash, I can't run as fast as you!" May shouted to him, trying to get him to slow down so she wasn't tripping over her own feet._

"_Sorry May," Ash smirked back at her as he started to slow down._

"_Where are we going? You've been running down Route 1 for what feels like an hour now." May asked as she finally caught up to her._

"_It's a little further up here."_

_Ash pointed east, through some trees and he suddenly ran towards them, disappearing through the leaves._

"_Ash! Wait Up!"_

_May ran through the leaves as well and was shocked at what she saw. She had never seen something so beautiful in all her life._

"_I found this place when I returned from Kalos before I went to Alola, the week I stayed here Brock invited me over, so I was on my way to Pewter City, but Team Rocket appeared. They just don't know when to give up," the trainer explained, "But I found this place after Pikachu landed here after my old Pidgeot saved him."_

_May took in what was around her, it seemed to be a paddock with a small lake surrounded by thousands of different beautiful flowers and trees, but what got her the most was the amount of Pokemon that there were. There was everything from the Kanto starter Pokemon, to even Mew, a mythical legendary hailing from Kanto._

"_Is that Mew?" May asked Ash, pointing towards the small floating pink cat playing with the different Pokemon._

"_Sure is, found out it likes to play with the Pokemon here, it seems to be here every time I am." Ash explained._

"_Why did you bring me here Ash?" May asked, suddenly curious to the blushing boy's thinking._

"_Well there's been something I've been wanting to talk to you about even since I last saw you in Sinnoh, though I was too dense to realise what I was feeling back then."_

_May stayed quiet, starting to suspect to know where he was taking this._

"_Ever since you left Kanto to go to Johto with Drew," Ash continued, almost spitting Drew's name out, "There's been something inside of me missing, and it took me until you visited in Sinnoh to realise what is was."_

_May still stayed quiet, now knowing exactly what this was about._

_Ash however, continued. "I love you May, I have since Hoenn, and although it took me so long to realise it I-" May cut him off._

"_Ash… I am flattered but-" _

"_You don't feel the same way."_

_May nodded, her heart breaking at the sight of Ash._

"_I-I understand…" Ash said quietly, trying not to break down on the spot, "Just forget I said anything."_

_Ash and May made their way back to Ash's house in Pallet Town, not saying a word the entire walk._

_When they made it back, May walked inside as it was late, and noticed Ash wasn't following. "Ash, I am sorry but don't feel so down about it." Ash nodded but still made no motion to go inside._

"_I'll catch up, I just need to think for a few minutes." Ash said, and it didn't go unnoticed by May that he wasn't happy in the slightest, but she paid it no mind and just nodded._

"_Don't stay up too late, Goodnight Ash."_

_May walked up the stairs, not hearing the final words Ash spoke._

"_Goodnight May, I'm sorry…" He barely whispered. Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against Ash's trying to cheer him up after the hard day for the trainer. They walked towards Prof. Oak's lab, never to be seen again._

_END FLASHBACK_

May didn't tell anyone that story, it was extremely hard for her and Delia, after Ash never returned home. She would never forget the crying of Ash's mother for as long as she lived. May never thought that something as simple as a broken heart would make Ash disappear, but she had no one to blame but herself.

"Didn't the referee say Ash was from Mt. Silver?" Brock suddenly asked, breaking May out of her thoughts.

"That's right he said Red from Mt. Silver was the winner." Max answered.

"Mt. Silver? Who in their right mind would live on Mt. Silver?" Misty asked, having calmed down now.

"Who knows why, but maybe that's where Ash is right now?" Brock piqued up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Misty said already running out the door of the hotel.

"Misty wait, it's late and Mt. Silver is extremely dangerous at night. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Brock suggested, reminding her of the time.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll wait till morning."

As Mt. Silver was west the Indigo Plateau it wouldn't take long to get there, but there was still one obstacle before they would get to travel there.

"Hang on Brock, aren't only the most skilled trainers allowed permission to go to Mt. Silver?" Max asked remembering it from somewhere, probably a book.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, I am sure Prof. Oak will let us go though, I'll call him in the morning to see if we can all get through." Brock replied sheepishly.

The 5 of them went to bed but were all too anxious about the next day to get much sleep.

* * *

The next day Brock was the first awake. Knowing he still had to call the Professor about their little expedition, Brock quietly made his way out of the Hotel room to the lobby to find the phone. After deducing it wasn't too early to be calling, he put in the number for Oak's Lab. After a few rings, a man in his mid-50's answered the phone.

"Brock, what a pleasant surprise!" the Professor greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Professor, its good to see you again, how you and Tracy been?"

"As well as can be Brock, I hope you are doing well as well, please give the other's my greetings."

"Will do Professor. Anyway, I trust you know of Kanto's newest Champion?"

"Of course, can't say it wasn't a surprise, I haven't seen Tracy so relieved and angry the entire time he's worked here. But what of him?"

"Well the referee of the match said he resided in Mt. Silver, but I know only Misty is allowed up there, being a Gym leader, but I was wondering if you could get the rest of us through as well, we are going to attempt to bring Ash back." Brock explained to the aging professor.

"Well, usually you need express permission from Professor Elm, or me after you have collected all 16 badges of Kanto and Johto combined. But since Misty is a Gym Leader, you are a former Gym leader, May and Dawn being some of the best coordinators in the world, and Max being a protegee in Hoenn for a Gym position, I suppose I can get you an exemption. Just wait a few minutes and I'll send it to you."

"Thank you Professor, I have it now. I will tell you how it goes."

"No worries at all my friend, Just get Ash home safe and sound."

After saying their goodbyes, Brock made his way back to the hotel room to tell the others the good news. However, the first thing he realised as he walked in was, none of them were even awake yet. As quietly as he could, Brock left again and thought getting some breakfast wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

**Elsewhere… 12 Hours Earlier…**

The raven-haired trainer and champion of 4 regions, known as Ash Ketchum, stood at the very peak of Mt. Silver. Despite winning another League, he didn't smile, he didn't say a word to his faithful yellow-rodent digging for more Ketchup in his bag, he just stood, staring down at the Plateau in the distance below.

He knew who was there, he could identify her Aura anywhere, just thinking of her stabbed his heart.

"Mew, Mew Mew?" a small pink cat asked floating towards him.

Knowing the small cat could sense his sadness, Ash didn't try and lie. "I am fine Mew, just thinking of a love long since gone."

"Mew?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine. Just go inside and go play with Totodile or something?" Mew looked at him sadly before floating downwards towards the small cave that Ash had long since inhabited.

Despite Mew being there, Ash was not it's trainer. She was his guardian under the orders of Arceus, who knew of the events that occurred so long ago. All of Ash's Pokemon resided in a deeper, bigger part of the cave down the trail to the bottom. Everyone from his Charizard, to Lycanroc resided in the cave. Most of his Pokemon had reached their final evolutions, such as Bayleef into Meganium, Buizel into Floatzel, Squirtle into Blastoise and Bulbasaur into Venusaur, but there were of course some Pokemon that refused to evolve, like Pikachu and Totodile. He tried to get Rowlett to evolve but that blasted owl would give him a death glare if he even came near it to remove the Everstone, so he eventually gave up. Melmetal, would constantly stand beside the stubborn owl, similar to how he rarely left it alone in Alola when it was just a simple Meltan.

Occasionally he had visitors who dared travel to the top of Mt. Silver, why they travelled to the top of this god-forsaken mountain, Ash would never know but he just wished they would stop. They always, after seeing him up here, would challenge him to a battle. Not knowing who they were versing, he was currently on a winning streak of 36, not one of them had made it past Pikachu, who was the first one he sent out.

However, this mountain wouldn't be his home for much longer, everyone knew that this is where the great Ash Ketchum resided after his win at the League an hour earlier. He knew he would have to leave but would wait until the next night as there was going to be a blizzard all of tonight. Ash made his way back to the small cave he had inhabited for the last 6 years, hoping to get there before the blizzard hit.

Ash made his way inside and asked Torkoal to start a fire, which it immediately obliged. He had caught only 2 Pokemon during his exile. The first was a Larvitar that lived in the caves of this very mountain, that to his surprise was the same one he looked after years before, it had long since evolved into Tyranitar and was one of his most powerful Pokemon. He had also caught a Riolu, that had helped him hone his Aura powers and that had also long since evolved into Lucario. Due to Ash's high Aura, Lucario was also extremely powerful through their bond.

Ash sighed as he sat down on his bed. He really didn't want to leave the mountain, but he knew his Pokemon wanted to and he knew he couldn't stay here. 'May as well start packing now,' he thought.

The next morning Ash got up early, as he did every morning and went to stand by the peak of the mountain for one of the last times. His Pokemon had really grown because of the harshness of the mountain, some of them like the water-types, becoming immune to Ice-Type attacks, even his Dragon types got more immune to them. His many fire-types had trained in the summer, when there was less snow and more water and rain, he made them stay out in the rain for hours on end, becoming more resistant to water-types. His Lucario was so well trained that he didn't have any super effective weaknesses. He trained tirelessly with Charizard and Staraptor forcing himself to lessen pain with Flying and Fire type attacks.

Ash's most powerful Pokemon however, was Pikachu. His trusty best friend had been through thick and thin with him and could take down the most powerful opponents. Beating several legendary's himself. Lucario, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja and Blastoise all came in close behind. Having found Mega crystals for all except Greninja who obviously couldn't evolve, but had another Transformation of Ash-Greninja, that could go against mega evolutions. Despite Pikachu being a small yellow mouse, he beat all of them, alone. This probably came because Ash pushed him harder than anyone else, under Pikachu's wishes of course. Just because he had changed, didn't mean he disrespected his Pokemon.

As Ash turned around to walk back to get some breakfast, he spotted someone coming towards his home. He sighed again.

"Hey!" the man called, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Ash didn't say any anything as per usual, just stood there looking at the man.

"I'll battle you if that's what you want?" The man called out.

Ash once again, didn't say anything.

"Have it your way then, Go Arcanine!" the man called out, throwing a Pokeball

A massive orange fluffy wolf appeared from the ball and gave out a howl.

Ash just sighed again, he was hungry, and this man was just as naïve and stupid as every other challenger he had faced on this mountain.

Pikachu, sensing his annoyance, jumped off his shoulder and ran towards his place of the field, Ash smirked.

"Arcanine, **Flamethrower**!" the stranger called out.

Arcanine quickly launched a stream of fire from his mouth at the tiny little Pikachu who wasn't worried in the slightest.

'This Pikachu is going down; this guy is stupid if he thinks a little Pikachu is going to beat my team.' The man thought confidently.

Ash didn't even have to tell Pikachu what to do, Pikachu just sidestepped and dodged the flamethrower then used Thunderbolt, knocking out the Arcanine in one hit. The man's jaw dropped as he recalled Arcanine, sensing Ash's irritation, the man forfeited and left in quite a hurry.

Ash smirked as he could finally get some Breakfast, the thought pleasing him greatly. Pikachu quickly jumped back onto his shoulder as he made his way back to the cabin. He didn't notice the 5 figures passing the man that had just left, that were making their way towards him.

'Oh Ash… What happened to you?' May thought as she looked around the snowy mountain.

* * *

**So there is it, Chapter 1. I revealed quite a bit in this chapter about where this story may be going. I haven't written anything else yet but I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and can definitely see this being completed in the next week or two, if I have the time. If there is one thing I hate, it is an incomplete story, I lost count at how many amazing fanfictions I have read that were never completed but I will not leave anyone to that fate if I can help it.**

**Also for some reason, people seem to think this is not an Advanceshipping story. This story as well as every other Pokemon story I post will be Advanceshipping, with no Minor ships of any other sort that involve Ash, it's either Ash and May or it's not my fic.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Author's note at the end.**

* * *

Despite being the Champion for four regions, Ash had a lot more accomplishments, such as taking down multiple criminal organizations, although no one knew. When he was a 10, he took down Team Aqua and Team Magma throughout his Hoenn adventure, Team Galactic in Sinnoh, Team Plasma in Unova, Team Flare in Kalos and Team Skull in Alola. However in the last few years he had taken down New Magma and New Aqua, New Galactic and most recently, Team Rocket. Team Rocket, despite his meddling into their plans when he was 10, had grown massively, making it the hardest organization to take down.

Fortunately for him, no one had a clue why Team Rocket had suddenly disappeared. The official police report was that their headquarters burned down over night and Giovanni ended up tied up around the front of a Police station, with enough evidence to put him on Death Row if it had still existed.

Footsteps outside his front door shook Ash out of his thoughts, using his Aura he tried to sense who was outside.

'Damn, not now.' Ash thought as he realized just who was coming.

"Pika, Pikachu?"

"It's nothing Pikachu, just some unwelcome visitors, go back to sleep."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, knowing there was nothing he could do to escape, he opened it.

"Hello Ash." Brock said as Ash revealed himself, "It's been awhile."

Ash didn't say anything, just stood there, looking at everyone except a certain brunette.

"Aren't you gonna let us inside?" Max asked, shivering from the freezing cold that was Mt. Silver.

Ash sighed and moved out of the way, letting everyone inside. The first thing they all did was look around at his 'home', and then they noticed Pikachu sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Nice place you have here, can't say it's in the greatest place though." Brock tried to joke.

Ash just sighed again, without saying anything, Pikachu suddenly woke up and ran to his trainer's shoulder. Misty looked like she was about to burst and May, well he couldn't care, his mission was to protect her, not talk to her.

'Damn you Arceus, can't you have warned me?'

'No, until you face your greatest fear, you are still hindered from your full potential.' A voice suddenly said in his mind, 'If I had told you they were coming, you would have been disappeared in three seconds.'

'Seeing them again is not my greatest fear, _her_ getting hurt is.' Ash argued back at the voice.

'Whatever it may be, she is a lot safer in your hands now than she was when you first came to me.'

_FLASHBACK: 6 Years Ago_

"_Goodnight May, I'm sorry." Ash whispered depressingly, knowing things were never going to be the same with her._

'_I can't stay here; I need to leave.' _

_Ash started to walk to Prof. Oak's lab, knowing the presence of all his Pokemon would cheer him up._

'_Arceus, help me,' he thought with little hope._

_As Ash was about to walk up the many stairs towards the lab, a bright light engulfed him, and he suddenly found himself face to face with the God of Pokemon._

'_You asked for my help Chosen One?' The deity asked telepathically._

"_Arceus, it has been a while my friend." Ash greeted surprised that his thought actually worked._

'_That it has Chosen One, what is it you need?'_

"_I didn't actually think you'd reply, I don't actually need your help." Ash answered honestly._

'_Well since you are here then, I may as well tell you what I was going to in your sleep tonight.'_

"_You were going to talk to me tonight?"_

'_Yes, there has been a disturbance in Space and Time, Palkia and Dialga have been caught with Masterballs. Unable to fulfil their duties to keep Space and Time in tact inside a Pokeball, I have been using my powers to keep them steady, but I do not know how long I can hold both of them, I need your help to release Palkia and Dialga so they can once again fulfil their duties to keep your world in one piece.' Arceus, the god of Pokemon requested._

"_Of course I will help, do you know where they are?"_

'_Before I answer that question, the one who is holding them is currently after Giratina and a girl you know as May Maple.'_

"_He's after May? Just point me in the right direction and I'll take him down." Ash said suddenly angry._

'_I will send you Mew as a guardian, and who will help you battle Palkia and Dialga if they answer to this human. You will not be able to take him down though, Palkia and Dialga are not the only ones he has captured, Zapdos, Moltres, Latios and Regigigas have also been captured, but with Darkballs, meaning they will answer to everything he says. Even with someone as powerful as Mew with you, you are not yet at a skilled enough level to take down 4 much less 6 legendaries.'_

"_And who is this guy?"_

'_You know him as...'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Unfortunately Ash had heard that Giratina, one of the legendaries he was closest to, had been captured shortly after that conversation. Mew as always had stayed by his side but had never been used in battle, apart from training with his other Pokemon. Latias had appeared soon after to help him as her brother was gone and Mewtwo was on speed dial in his mind.

The other were confused at how Ash's face went from blank, to irritated to full on annoyed.

"Are you okay Ash?" Brock asked, snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

Ash just looked at him with cold eyes and nodded, he told Pikachu there was Ketchup in his bag, so the little mouse didn't laugh at the upcoming conversation.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave? And where the hell are your Pokemon?" Misty suddenly asked enraged at the boy's quietness.

Ash sighed again, but then finally spoke up.

"I have been here for the last 6 years, training. As for why I left I-"

"I can answer that, It's my fault he left in the first place…" May cut him off and looked down in shame at the glares she was receiving from the other 4.

"6 years ago, Ash and I were walking down Route 1, he showed me to a beautiful valley and then confessed his feelings to me. I despite liking him back, rejected him, I was conflicted, between Drew or Ash…" May took a deep breath, "When we got back to his house, he was depressed and just said he needed a few minutes to think, I never saw him after that, until now."

Then something none of them expected happened, Pikachu poked his head out of the bag with the Ketchup in hand, but he was laughing, full on laughing. Even Ash grinned.

Pikachu jumped out of bag and walked up to May still with the Ketchup.

"Pikachu, Pika, chu, Pika Pika, PikaPi, chu Pika." Pikachu started rambling out, not making sense to anyone but Ash and Brock.

"He said he will never forgive you for what you did to Ash six years ago." Brock explained.

Pikachu turned to the others just staring them down.

"Despite what you may think May, it wasn't because of you that I left, well actually it was partly, but for an entirely different reason. If you want to know why I left, maybe you should ask your parents," the champion said with venom in his voice, "I will not give you the answer to until my mission is complete."

"What do you mean, mission? Dawn suddenly spoke up.

"I will not answer that, all you need to know is that I have been training for it for the last 6 years, and it almost time to execute." Ash briefly explained, "Do not attempt to look for me, when this is over, I promise you, if I do come back, I will find you." His eyes didn't leave May that entire sentence.

'To me Mew, it's time to leave. Put the Pokemon in their Pokeballs and in my bag.' Ash told the pink cat.

In a matter of seconds, Mew appeared in front of all of them, surprising them all except Ash and Pikachu. Then disappeared again, Ash and Pikachu in tow.

"Was that Mew?" Max suddenly asked, after the shock passed off.

The others just nodded, just as surprised as he was.

May couldn't help but tear up at the thought of the last time she had seen Mew, so long ago.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Mew appeared on the peak of the mountain.

Ash pulled out a normal Pokeball that he had modified. "To save us time and effort Mew, I have a Pokeball for you. I know you don't want to go in it, but I modified it so you can leave it whenever you feel. It will be good so I can have you on hand at all times. When this is over, if you so wish, you can leave and go back to the Tree of Beginning." Ash explained.

Mew, although hesitantly, agreed and pushed the button on ball. Engulfing it in a red light and then disappearing. The ball didn't shake once.

Ash put the ball on his belt with a small smile and then released Charizard. The powerful starter roared and understood immediately what was happening. He crouched down to allow his trainer to get on.

"To Sinnoh, Charizard."

The starter just roared again and then flapped its wings, taking off almost immediately.

Ash quickly strapped himself to Charizard and opened his bag to let Pikachu in, so they both didn't go flying off.

Ash fell asleep, knowing this was going to be a long ride, he quickly fell into a nightmare.

_FLASHBACK: 6 Years Ago_

_As Ash suddenly found himself back on the base of the steps, he thought over everything he was just told and walked up to Oak's lab thinking about how he could ask his friends for help in the matter._

"_Ah, Ash, so good to see you. I was gonna look for you in the morning, but since you are here now, you have a call." Prof. Oak greeted as he opened the door._

"_Thanks Professor, it's good to see you too. I'll go see who it is." Oak didn't miss the sadness the boy tried hard to cover up but thought nothing of it and waited until the call was over before asking anything._

_Ash walked into the main room and picked up the phone, Norman and Caroline Maple's faces filled the screen._

"_Hey Ash," the Gym leader greeted._

"_Hello Norman, Caroline, how are you?"_

_Caroline looked at her husband unsurely about what they were about to do._

"_We are doing fine Ash," she replied trying to not sound anxious._

"_Listen Ash, Max just filled us in on what you do when you are not fighting Gyms and going on your Journey. We have talked to everyone else's parents about the matter as well and we all agree that you should not see our children any longer. You are constantly putting them in danger by making a lot of enemies, not to mention Team Rocket. I have already talked to May and she will return home tomorrow, it is not likely you will ever see her again." Norman explained, quite harshly._

"_What the hell are you on about?" Ash yelled, "It's not my fault we constantly found ourselves in danger!"_

"_No Ash, it is your fault. Always trying to be the hero, you put our children in unnecessary danger, and I will no longer allow it. I suggest you stay at Prof. Oak's tonight and wait until May leaves to go home. If I so much as hear you talked to her, I will hunt you down." Norman replied angrily, "Leave our children alone or you shall pay the consequences."_

_Unable to take it anymore, Ash hung up the phone and cried. How could they do this to him? All he had ever done was save the world and this is what he was repaid with?_

"_Ash? Are you alright, young man?" Oak asked seeing the crying boy._

_Unable to say anything, Ash ran from the room and to the Pokeball room. As quickly as he could, he grabbed all of his Pokeballs and ran outside, recalling all of them to him. Exempt the Tauros, of who he grabbed one._

"_Now just wait a minute Ash, what are you doing?" Oak ran towards him as fast as he could at his old age._

_Ash didn't say anything, just looked at the professor in the most depressed state the Professor had ever seen anybody. Oak was shocked, Ash was always such an excited boy, he had known Ash since he was just Ash's age due to Celebi's time travel ability._

_Oak didn't say anything, just walked up to Ash and enveloped him in a hug as the young boy broke down even more. Even Pikachu was crying as he heard the entire conversation, Ash wasn't the only one who lost the one he loved._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ash woke up with a start, wiping away the tears that had accumulated. He had that nightmare almost every time he fell asleep, reminding him why he could never go back to his friends and _her_ until the threat as a whole was gone.

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep again he saw that they were currently over the ocean.

"You good Charizard?"

The pseudo-dragon roared in reply signifying it was fine.

Ash thought over what he was going to do when he got to Sinnoh. He had no idea where to start looking, even with the help of 3 legendaries and a god, he didn't know how many legendaries the guy he was hunting had in total. He could've collected more than half of them by now.

'I can't help but wonder if he knows what he's doing. Does he know that the world will be destroyed if those legendaries are not returned? More importantly, why does he even want the legendaries?'

He then thought back to what he should do.

'Maybe I should fight the gyms again? Become the champion of yet another region?'

Ash knew Cynthia would be no pushover like the last 3 had been. She was powerful enough before Mega evolution was a thing, but now she would have a Mega Garchomp.

'Eh, why not? I have a trick or two up my sleeve as well.'

"What did Ash mean we should ask your parents to know why he left? Why would they know?" Misty asked to May and Max. They decided to all stay the night in Ash's cabin since a blizzard had started up.

"I don't know but he wasn't just signalling to their parents, I think he meant all of ours except Misty's for obvious reasons." Dawn added suddenly curious.

"I think we should call Norman and Caroline and see what Ash meant." Brock suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, let's head off to the Pokemon centre tomorrow and find out." Max put in.

The next morning, Brock was once again the first one awake and decided to start Breakfast early. May got up as soon as she smelt food and Dawn and Max weren't far behind. Misty slept in but got up soon after they did.

Not long afterwards, the started to make their way down the mountain. Mt. Silver was not known as one of the most dangerous mountains in the world for nothing and it took them almost all day to get down, luckily Max had brought Max Repels so they weren't attacked by any powerful Pokemon in the caves.

By sunset they had finally made it to the Pokemon centre in the Indigo Plateau. They all made their way to the phones in the main lobby and May quickly called her parents. After a few rings Caroline picked up the phone.

"May! Max! Brock! Misty! Dawn! It's so good to see you again!." Caroline said joyously, "I really wish you would call more often!."

"Hey Mum, it's good to see you too. Is Dad there, we need to talk to him as well." May answered.

After seeing the serious attitude on all their faces she nodded and went to fetch the gym leader.

Not long later, Norman appeared on the screen, happy to see his children again.

"What is it you need kids?"

"Well Dad, we talked to Ash." Max told him.

"YOU WHAT!?"

* * *

**I bet a lot of you are shocked at where this story went. Just know that nothing is as it seems. The smarter bunch can probably already guess who the big baddie is in this story, as for those who don't know. You will find out soon enough. Honestly, when I first imagined this story, I didn't expect it to come to this level. A lot of you that have read a lot of advanceshipping can probably see similarities, I will leave you up to how you feel about them. As there will probably be more.**

**If you are wondering where the more recent of Ash's travelling companions are, they will turn up soon enough.**

**Chapter 3 (or 4?) will be up really soon, but it might take a while for 5 to come out. I'm on my last week until a two week break, so this story will probably be completed in the next 2 or 3 weeks.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Chapter 3: Lily of the Valley Conference

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I had a hectic week but here is Chapter 3 (or 4?). I have a two week break now so this story should be completed in no time at all. **

**For anyone wondering where the AdvanceShipping moments are, don't worry. They will be coming very soon.**

**I have been working on another story, unlike this one, it will only be a one-shot though, but a very big one-shot at that. There's more about this at the end.**

* * *

All of them were shocked at Norman's sudden outburst at the mention of Ash.

"What the hell Dad, calm down!" May said seriously.

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?" Max asked his hero.

Noticing he had dug himself a hole and practically jumped in, Norman knew he had no choice but to explain.

"I won't explain until you have Ash with you." Norman said trying to avoid the questioning.

"Why would you need Ash with us?" Dawn asked him.

"To kill that sorry excuse for a trainer for breaking what I told him to do 6 years ago!" Norman replied angrily.

"And what exactly did you tell him to do 6 years ago?" May asked her father, not at all happy now.

"One simple task of staying the hell away from all of you."

"YOU WHAT!?" This time all of them yelled at the Gym leader.

"I will not tell you anymore."

"This is not over Norman; it isn't up to you if Ash gets to see us or not," this is time it was Brock who was angry.

"Well it wasn't just me who agreed to it."

Unable to hear anymore, May hung up the phone.

"We need to find him," she told all of them.

"Agreed," they all replied.

_1 Month Later_

"And that makes eight Pi." Ash told Pikachu as he held the eighth gym badge.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily.

Over the last month Ash had collected all the gym badges, the Gym leaders didn't stand a chance. None of them recognized who he was as he wore a disguise consisting of his old Hoenn attire in black and red instead of the old blue and white. It also had a hoodie that covered most of his face so no one would recognize of them were new Gym Leaders too, as the old ones retired or went back to travelling. Cynthia was still the Champion of Sinnoh though, no one over the last how many years had been able to defeat her, Especially now with her Mega Evolved Garchomp.

"Well I guess it's off to the Sinnoh league now. Wonder if we will see any familiar faces."

"Hold up Red." Volkner, the gym leader ran up to him.

"That was some battling and you've made me realise I am nowhere near as ready as I thought I was to challenge the Elite Four. But it's obvious you are, maybe you could be the first one to defeat Cynthia?"

Ash just nodded.

"You remind of someone I met a long time ago. He had a Pikachu and Torterra as well and had the same fighting style."

"Well maybe I brought out Torterra for old times' sake." Ash joked as he pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

"Ash! It is you!"

"It's good to see you Volkner, it has been a long time." Ash said shaking his hand.

"That it has my old friend. You have seriously grown a lot stronger since I last met you. I have never seen a Pikachu so strong. If you two weren't so close I'd ask to trade him." Volkner joked, his own Pikachu looking offended.

"Be that as it may, if you train hard enough. Your Pikachu can grow just as strong."

Ash left the gym and called out Charizard once again. Charizard was the reason he was able to get from Gym to Gym in just one month. He started very late as the League finals were in two days, but he would get there by tonight.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go win this thing."

"Pika, Pika!" the excited mouse replied.

_Elsewhere: Two Days Later…_

"Well here we are, the Sinnoh League." Brock told the rest.

"Are you absolutely certain he's going to be here Brock?" Dawn asked her friend.

"Well I am about as certain as I am with my directions."

"Which means it's very likely he isn't going to compete, and we wasted an entire week getting here for nothing." May pointed out.

"Exactly!"

In the past month, all five of them had been going to different leagues in each region hoping to find Ash challenging the champion but no one even made it past the first of the Elite Four.

"Well this is the last league before next year, if he isn't here, we go back to the drawing board." Misty also pointed out.

"There's no guarantee Ash is even going to compete in another league." Max pitched in.

"Oh cheer up guys, if worst comes to worst, we probably won't see him for another 6 years, no biggie." At that sentence from Dawn, May looked down and tried to hide the tears that were coming.

No one noticed however and they all walked into the Pokemon centre to sign up Max for the league. In order to stay near a league, one of them had to be in the league, Max also had to compete in the Indigo League although he outdid himself and was kicked out in the first round.

"Welcome to the Lily of the Valley Conference, are you here to sign up?" Nurse Joy asked when they reached to counter.

"Yes, I am." Max piqued up.

"Wonderful, please place your Pokedex on the pad in front of you."

A slot opened right in front of him and he placed his Pokedex on it, as he was told. The machine scanned the Pokedex and glowed green.

"_Max Maple from Petalburg City, Age 13, Son of Gym Leader Norman Maple. Welcome to the Lily of the Valley Conference, please report to the screen on your right for the Battle Brackets to see who you will be battling. We hope you enjoy your stay." _The machine spoke.

Nurse Joy nodded and bid them a good day.

The group made their way over to where the machine told them to, to see Max's face on the screen.

"Alright who are you versing Max?" his sister asked.

"Looks like to be someone named Paul."

"Wait Paul, you mean Paul Shinji?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Yeah that's him."

"If Paul is here, I'm afraid Max won't be in the competition very long." Brock pointed out.

"Wait, who is Paul?" May asked her two friends.

"Ash's original Sinnoh rival, he beat Ash many times until Ash finally beat him in this league 6 years ago." Dawn answered.

"Paul was a very tough trainer and didn't care for the wellbeing of his Pokemon, he only cared about winning and if his Pokemon didn't do that, he released them." Brock added.

"He sounds tough." Misty said, contemplating the chances of Max winning.

"He is, his two most powerful Pokemon are Torterra and Electivire. Ash's Infernape was originally Paul's when it was a Chimchar, until he abandoned him as well." Dawn explained.

"Well, tough or not. I am still going to try my hardest." Max told them.

"That's the spirit, now when is your match?" May asked her younger brother.

"Not until tomorrow, so what should we do in the meantime?"

_Two Hours Later..._

"Well here we are Pikachu; it's been a long time." Ash told his loyal partner.

Ash and Pikachu made their way into the Pokemon Centre and walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Lily of the Valley Conference, are you here to sign up?" Nurse Joy asked the same question as she had the previous couple of days.

"Yes I am, don't you ever get tired of repeating that?" Ash asked the Nurse.

"Of course I do, but it comes with the job," the nurse smiled, "Please place your Pokedex on the pad in front of you."

Once the slot opened up, Ash placed his Pokedex on the pad and after a second or two it glowed green.

"_Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Age 18, Champion of the Indigo League, Unova and Kalos, Conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier. Welcome back to the Lily of the Valley Conference, please report to the screen on your right for the Battle Brackets to see who you will be battling. We hope you enjoy your stay," _the machine spoke.

"My, quite a reputation you have there Mr. Ketchum. Champion of 4 regions? You may be the one who will finally take Cynthia out of her place." Nurse Joy pointed out, bewildered, "You've been here before?"

"Please call me Ash, Mr. Ketchum was my father, although I never knew him. I competed in this league 6 years ago, I got into the Top 4 but was kicked out by Tobias and his two Legendaries."

"Yes, I remember Tobias, he won the league 6 years ago correct? He didn't beat Cynthia however, it seems even with Legendaries, Cynthia was still too skilled to be beaten and that was before she gained a Mega Stone." Nurse Joy explained.

"He defeated my three first Pokemon with his Darkrai, until my Sceptile was able to beat it. He then sent out Latios who defeated my next three Pokemon, although Pikachu was able to faint it at the same time."

"Well he is here at the competition today; you may be able to have a rematch."

"He is, is he? Well wish me luck Nurse Joy, I have another League to win."

Nurse Joy did just that and bid him a good day.

"You hear that Pikachu, time for a little payback." Ash smirked.

"Pika Pika!" The excited mouse spoke, also smirking in anticipation.

_4 Days Later…_

"This is a Full Battle between Paul Shinji from Veilstone City and Champion Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Each trainer may use 6 Pokemon with Substitutions. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon," the referee announced.

After slaughtering Max's Pokemon and progressing into the finals, Paul found himself in the Quarter-final versing his old rival.

"You may be a Champion now Ash, but you are still weak like you were 6 years ago!" Paul shouted over to him, "Aggron, Battle Stance!"

Ash smiled to his former rival, "You may think that now Paul, but playtime is over. It's time to show him how much better you've gotten. Infernape, I choose you!"

Paul looked at his former Pokemon in surprise, as did the Monkey. That Pokemon had single handedly defeated his most powerful Pokemon the last time they battled.

"Aggron vs. Infernape, begin!"

"Aggron, Flash Cannon!"

"Infernape, Dodge and use Mach Punch." Ash calmly ordered.

With Infernape's superior speed, it dodged the Flash Cannon easily and slammed his fist into the Aggron, making the giant rock type fly into the wall over 20 metres away. The crowd roared in excitement for what was sure going to be a spectacular battle.

"Aggron is unable to Battle, Infernape Wins. Paul, please send out your next Pokemon."

Paul growled in irritation, that Infernape sure had gotten stronger.

"Gastrodon, Battle Stance!"

"Using the same Pokemon in the same order as last time? And you called me Pathetic and Predictable?" Ash shouted over to his former rival.

Paul growled again, realising Ash was right, he didn't even mean to.

"Infernape Return, you won't be used until the end buddy. Good Job." Ash thanked his loyal fire/fighting monkey and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Time to show you a new one. Lucario, I choose you!"

'A Lucario?' Paul thought angrily. 'Probably just as pathetic as it's trainer.'

"Gastrodon vs. Lucario, begin."

"Gastrodon, Water Pulse!" Paul ordered the slug, hoping to confuse the Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge."

The Aura Pokemon easily dodged the Water Pulse and waited for further orders.

'Lucario is part steel type so, Poison type moves have no effect, but this will.' Paul thought trying to think of what would damage a Lucario.

"Gastrodon, Earthquake!"

"Lucario, put it out of its misery with Power-up Punch."

Faster than the slug could get an Earthquake up, Lucario slammed its fist into it making it fly again into the wall just as Aggron did.

"Gastrodon is unable to Battle, Lucario wins. Paul, please send out your third Pokemon," the referee announced.

The crowd cheered at the Champion's Lucario, who would surely win this for Ash if he kept it on the field.

Paul growled in frustration again, two of his Pokemon were down and he hadn't landed a single hit with Ash's Pokemon dealing one-hit knockouts.

Paul's next two Pokemon were also knocked out by Lucario who had barely broken a sweat. He would deal with his weakling team afterwards.

"Torterra, do not disappoint me." Paul told his Pokemon that had just been sent out.

The giant island turtle nodded at its trainer then turned towards Ash, recognising him immediately.

"Finally, a challenge." Ash smirked. "Lucario, return. Wonderful work."

"Infernape, I choose you!"

"Infernape vs. Torterra, begin!" The referee announced once again.

"Torterra, Stone Edge!" Paul angrily shouted.

Instead of calling out, Ash decided to give Paul and the crowd something to think about.

'Infernape, Jump over it and then use Flamethrower.' Ash thought.

Infernape turned around and nodded at its trainer, having heard the thought.

Paul thought he had it in the bag when Infernape just stood there, until it Jumped over the attack and fired a flamethrower all the whilst not being told what to do.

"Torterra is un-"

"Tor-TERRA!" The island Pokemon yelled as it got up despite taking serious damage.

Ash seemed surprised it had survived the attack but smirked, nonetheless.

'Finish it.' He told his loyal monkey in his head.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

Torterra summoned hundreds of leaves and shot them at Infernape, with Torterra's Overgrow ability being activated, Paul thought he would at least be able to hurt the monkey.

'Do whatever you need to.' Ash thought.

'Is he an idiot? Why isn't he calling any moves?' Paul thought, angrily and confused.

Just as the leaves were about to hit the monkey, Infernape used Close Combat and hit every single leaf to the ground. Hundreds of leaves were showered around him, dropping uselessly to the ground.

The crowd and Paul were shocked at the speed and accuracy of the Fire Monkey.

Just as Infernape was about to attack, Torterra fainted.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Infernape wins. Paul, please send out your last Pokemon," The referee once again announced.

"What happened?" Paul asked himself.

"Torterra had a burn, if you were an actual caring trainer, you would have noticed." Ash shouted over to him.

Paul angrily growled in frustration, he had lost this battle, hard. But he was not about to go out without a fight, he had a secret tactic in his belt.

"Electivire, Battle Stance!" Paul shouted as he threw his last Pokeball.

"Infernape, as much as I know you want this battle, I have another idea. But don't worry, I will use you again soon. Thank you for your help." Ash told his loyal monkey, returning him.

Ash then turned to his partner on his shoulder, "Alright buddy, it's time you show them just how powerful you have gotten."

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

'Pikachu huh? Time to put that little rat in its place." Paul thought, thinking this was going to be an easy battle.

"Alright Electivire, Let's show them what we have." Paul pulled a white bracelet out of his pocket and put it on his wrist and then pulled out a yellow crystal with a strange symbol on it.

'He has a Z-ring and a Z-crystal huh? No matter, we'll just show him what a real Z-move is.' Ash thought.

Paul started doing weird stances that made the crowd think he had gone crazy until Electivire started doing the same movements. "Let's show that rat how powerful you really are Electivire and kill him with what he's made off! Gigavolt Havoc!" He yelled.

A massive bright light engulfed Electivire as a ball of electricity formed in its hand, it shot at Pikachu so fast Paul was certain it would at least damage the Pokemon beyond repair.

"Take it Pikachu," the raven-haired trainer told his Pikachu, who just nodded in reply.

The ball of electricity hit Pikachu straight on, however Pikachu didn't go flying as Paul was certain it would, in fact, Pikachu hadn't moved an inch. He stood there, smirking at the Electivire and its trainer across the field, mocking them as he pretended to brush off dust from his shoulder.

"Alright Pikachu, let's show them what a real Electric type Z-move is." Ash told his loyal partner, who smirked in reply.

That was when Paul realised Ash had a black bracelet on his wrist.

'He has a Z-ring too? Well crap…'

Ash placed a yellow crystal in the Z-ring and started doing strange poses as well after placing his hat on Pikachu.

"Go Pikachu! 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!" He yelled.

Pikachu with the hat on his head, jumped high in the air and a massive black cloud circled above him. The crowd wondered where the cloud had come from until Pikachu started absorbing electricity from it.

Suddenly, many different coloured thunderbolts from Pikachu launched towards Electivire, who could only stand there helpless at to what was about to happen.

The thunderbolts hit him at the same time, creating one giant ray of lightning that launched towards the sky.

When the smoke cleared, Electivire was knocked out.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" the referee announced, "Therefore, Champion Ash Ketchum wins!"

The crowd cheered and roared at the winner, who stood there, smirking at Paul who looked very angry, Ash decided to walk over to him.

"Same old, Same old Paul. You still treat your Pokemon like crap, and until you learn to actually care about them, you will never beat me. Your Z-crystal may have worked with Electivire, but that's only because he has the same heart as you; cold and uncaring."

"Shut your mouth Ketchum, you are still as worthless and pathetic as you were 6 years ago! You may have destroyed me today, but take my word for it, I will kill you!" Paul yelled at him, and then realised his mistake.

Apparently, promising to kill someone in the middle of a stadium full of thousands of people and cameras pointed at them didn't sit well with the police.

"Paul Shinji, you are under arrest for a death threat against Champion Ash," Officer Jenny said as she walked up them, "Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford a Lawyer we will provide one for you."

As Officer Jenny arrested Paul, Ash walked off with a proud-looking Pikachu on his shoulder. He, of course knew who had watched the match, just like the Indigo League match a month earlier, he could recognise her Aura anywhere.

* * *

**And there is that. I am not very good at battle scenes as you can probably tell, but there will be another two in the next chapter as well as at least one more later on in the story. As much as I would love to skip battle scenes, they fit with the story as this is Pokemon and what would Pokemon be without Battles?**

**As for the story mentioned at the start of the chapter, it will be released in a couple days and will also be AdvanceShipping. May as well mention now, all of my Pokemon stories will be AdvanceShipping.**

**This is the premise of the story:**

**After becoming the Kanto champion, Ash takes a long-needed holiday to Hoenn. On his way to Petalburg City he is attacked by an enraged Pokemon. Barely hanging on to life, all seems hopeless for Ash, until someone hears cries for help.**

**That may change when the story is released but here is some aspects that are important to take into consideration.**

**Ash and May have never Met**

**Ash never journeyed through Hoenn**

**Ash is the champion of Kanto and Alola**

**Ash is 17 and May is 16.**

**That is about it for now, you will learn more as you read the story.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 4 (or 5?): Even More Revelations

**Here it is, Chapter 4 (or 5?)**

**A lot will happen in this chapter and I'm not completely sure what I think about it but I hope you all like it.**

**In all honesty, it feels like I rushed into things, I just couldn't wait to get to the interesting part of the story. I've kept you all waiting long enough.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ash had easily beat Paul in the Quarterfinals and moved on to the Semi-finals to verse the same person who had beaten him in the Top 4 all those years ago; Tobias.

"This is a Full Battle match between Tobias and Champion Ash Ketchum of Indigo, Kalos and Unova. Each trainer may use 6 Pokemon and substitutions are allowed. The winner of this match will continue to the Finals. Trainers, please send out your first Pokemon." The referee announced to the massive crowd.

Tobias was a very well-known man, having taken down many trainers with only his Darkrai. Ash Ketchum was even more known, having been the Champion of 4 regions, and the former of another, he hadn't lost a match since he became the Champion of Kalos. People couldn't help but wonder how this match would go however, as Ash had lost to Tobias in this same stadium so many years ago.

"Darkrai, crush this trainer like you almost did so many years ago." Tobias calmly stated, throwing a Pokeball on the field.

Ash merely smirked at Tobias, he had been slaughtered by Tobias last time, but today would not go down like that. Tobias was one of the reasons Ash had trained so hard in the last 6 years and he wasn't about to make all that training go to waste.

"Sceptile, show him that you don't need Legendaries to win." Ash called out as he too threw a Pokeball on the field.

The Pitch-Black Pokemon and the Forest Pokemon both appeared on the field and the crowd roared in excitement, for those who had witnessed the battle so many years ago, they were excited to see if Sceptile could knockout Darkrai right from the get-go.

"Darkrai vs. Sceptile, begin!"

"Darkrai, Dark Void!"

"Sceptile, take it."

The crowd stopped cheering looked at Ash like he was stupid. The non-damaging attack hit Sceptile and it appeared like Sceptile fell asleep.

"Now Darkrai, Dream Eater!" But it didn't do anything.

It appeared as though Ash simply let Sceptile sleep, not wanting to bother it. That was until Darkrai got too close.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile quickly got up and swiped both his powerful green blades across the legendary causing serious damage.

The crowd was shocked, and so was Tobias.

"How in the world…"

"It's simple really, Sceptile didn't fall asleep." Ash briefly explained.

"That's impossible!" Tobias shouted, enraged.

"With enough training, nothing is impossible."

"Enough of this! Ice Beam!" Tobias shouted at his legendary, trying to take out the Forest Pokemon with a super-effective move.

"Sceptile, Dodge and use Quick Attack."

Sceptile easily dodged the beam of ice and sped towards Darkrai with unrivalled speed.

"Sceptile, stop quick attack and use Leaf Blade again!" Ash ordered one of his oldest Pokemon.

Sceptile stopped the quick attack and used Leaf Blade again, Darkrai being helpless to do anything, just stood there and took it, but didn't expect it to do so much damage.

Sceptile quickly returned to stand at the front of his trainer and smirked at the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Darkrai just seemed to nod in respect to the forest Pokemon before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Sceptile Wins! Tobias, please send out your next Pokemon," the referee announced.

The crowd cheered for the Forest Pokemon, who had defeated Darkrai as easily it could a Zigzagoon.

Tobias was shocked, his prized legendary who had slaughtered so many trainer's Pokemon in the past had been taken out by two attacks. He knew now, not to underestimate the one known as Ash Ketchum.

Ash knew what Pokemon Tobias would send out next and planned ahead. He only knew of two Pokemon that Tobias owned, Latios being the next. Other than Darkrai and Latios, no one knew what else Tobias owned.

"Sceptile, Return. Great work my friend."

"Latios, show them what you are made of!" Tobias shouted as he once again threw out a Pokeball.

Ash smirked, he doubted Tobias would be very happy with his next choice.

"Latias, show them what you've got." Ash threw a normal Pokeball, revealing the female variant of Latios.

The crowd was silent. How Ash had managed to catch a legendary with a normal Pokeball was beyond them.

"Latios vs. Latias, begin!"

"Latios, Dragon Breath!"

"Latias, you too."

Both Dragon/Psychic types looked surprised to be versing their counterparts but obeyed their trainers, especially Latias, who didn't hesitate for second.

Both Dragon Breath's hit each other and dissipated in mid-air with neither being able to overpower the other.

Without hesitation Ash ordered Latias to use Dragon Pulse and Latios wasn't able to do much as the powerful Dragon type move connected causing a lot of damage to Latios.

What many found to be ironic was that Dragon Type moves were super effective to dragon types.

Latios screamed in pain but got itself together after a moment.

"Latios, another Dragon Breath!" Tobias yelled in frustration

"Latias, give it another Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled at his own.

Both dragon type moves collided but this time Latias' had gone straight through and obliterated the Dragon Breath, once again colliding with Latios who again screamed in pain and then dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Latios is unable to battle, Latias wins. Tobias please send out your next Pokemon."

This is where things got interesting. Nobody had a clue at what Tobias had after Latios as he never used them.

"No need, I forfeit." Tobias calmly responded.

"Tobias has forfeited the match, the winner is Champion Ash Ketchum, he will move on to the final," the referee announced to everyone's dismay.

"Tobias wait!" Ash yelled as he walked over to him as he saw Tobias turn around to leave.

"What do you want Ketchum?"

"Why'd you forfeit? Two Pokemon isn't much to forfeit for?"

"Because Ketchum, I didn't bring any others." Tobias growled, "I didn't exactly plan on you having an overpowered Sceptile and Latios' counterpart."

"That's fair I guess. I guess I'll see you around."

"You won't." Tobias simply stated as he walked away.

The crowd cheered as Ash had won the match, but many still wondered how Ash had caught Latias, a story that would likely never get told.

* * *

_One Hour Later…_

"Did anyone else notice that Latias was in a normal Pokeball?" May asked her friends and brother as they sat in the lobby of the Pokemon Centre.

They all nodded, the only two knowing the possibility, started to explain.

"Years ago Ash, Misty and I went to a small town called Alto Mare in Johto. That was where we found out that Latios and Latias had resided. Although Latios later sacrificed himself, Ash had created a special bond with Latias, one we were sure was enough for Ash to have the motivation to catch her, but he didn't, and we never saw her again." Brock explained.

"But wait, if Latios died, then how does Tobias have a Latias?" Max asked curiously.

"Well Max there are two possibilities. Tobias either resurrected Latios with the Soul Dew or found another." Misty told him.

'I'm guessing he found another, but as for Ash, I'm guessing he found Latias again after all these years and didn't make the same mistake of not catching her." Brock briefly explained.

"I guess that makes sense, I wonder if Ash has any other legendaries apart from Latias and Mew?" Max curiously voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Seeing how many legendaries he has come across; I wouldn't be surprised if he has." May finally spoke up.

"I wonder if Palkia or Dialga are either of them?" Dawn also voiced her thoughts out loud.

"They are not," a voice came out of nowhere, surprising them.

"Ash?" Brock asked, already knowing the answer.

"You took a leap of faith that I told you not to. I made it clear that you should not follow me." Ash growled at the rest of them.

"We didn't follow you!" May quickly tried to defend themselves, "We are here for Max!"

The others quickly nodded in approval, but Ash wasn't as dense and gullible as he was 6 years ago.

"Is that so? Then why have I been hearing reports of a group of 5 people asking for me in each region?"

"How do you even know that?" Misty asked, surprised.

"I didn't but you just confirmed it." Ash smiled cheekily.

Realising he had cornered them, Misty mentally slapped herself for her stupidity.

"I will ask again, why have you followed me?"

This time it was Dawn who spoke up, "Because Norman refused to tell us anything unless you were there too. We want answers and you are the only one who can give them to us whether you tell us or not."

"Tell you what then, when I become the champion of this region, I will come with you to Petalburg to talk to your 'father.'" Ash said with hostility in his voice as he mentioned the Maple's father.

So it was agreed, that once Ash become the champion of Sinnoh he would follow them to Hoenn. The man he was looking for had already left Sinnoh and he realised he had no point being here anymore, other to be in the championship he was about to win.

As it turned out, Cynthia was also in the competition and all he had to do to become the champion was beat her in the final as she had also unsurprisingly made it to the Top 2.

* * *

_One Day Later…_

"This is a Full Battle between the defending Champion Cynthia of Sinnoh and challenging Champion Ash Ketchum of Indigo, Kalos and Unova. Each champion may use 6 Pokemon, substitutions are not allowed. The battle will end when either ends Pokemon are unable to battle. Champions, please send out your first Pokemon," the referee once again announced.

Ash knew he could easily take out Cynthia's first five Pokemon without an issue, he was only worried about Garchomp.

However Ash's plan was a lot easier than that when Cynthia called out her first Pokemon.

"Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

Ash gaped, was she that confident? He only had one Pokemon to use in this situation. This was going to be easier than he expected.

"Charizard, show her what your made of."

Ash could've used Pikachu to wipe the floor with almost her entire team, but he only had one move that could even hurt Garchomp so he decided it would be best if he didn't.

The Mach Pokemon and the Flame Pokemon each came out of their respective Pokeballs and gave out deafening roars.

"Alright Garchomp, we are not underestimating this guy. Mega-Evolve!" Cynthia yelled as she revealed a crystal connected to a bracelet on her wrist.

Garchomp roared again and underwent a similar transformation that Gyarados had in Ash's battle against Blue.

Ash could practically hear Charizard's thanks for letting him battle something that wasn't pathetic.

Ash could Mega evolve his Charizard too but left that thought alone.

'Charizard is overpowered as he is now, using his Mega evolution would be overkill.' He thought.

"Mega Garchomp vs. Charizard, begin!"

"Charizard, Dragon Breath." Ash calmly ordered his most powerful Pokemon.

"Garchomp, give it one of your own!" Cynthia yelled back.

Similar to the match with Latios and Latias, each Dragon Breath collided but were unable to overpower the other and dissipated in mid-air.

Cynthia had seen all the matches where Ash had beaten the other regional champions, Charizard only being in one of them and he wiped the floor with Blue's entire team. She knew he would come for Sinnoh, and she was prepared for when he did.

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" she yelled, hoping to get Charizard with what she thought was a super effective move.

The massive Mach Pokemon flew towards the Pseudo-Dragon getting ready to wreak havoc on it.

Charizard simply just stood there though, hearing his trainer's thoughts clearly in his head.

To the crowd's shock, Charizard took the attack and but didn't even flinch. It stood there, arms crossed and a smirk on its face, barely harmed.

'Now Charizard, show her what a real Dragon Claw is.' Ash told Charizard with his thoughts.

Charizard didn't hesitate and flew towards the retreating Garchomp with incredible speed and slashed its blue claws across the Garchomp, hurting it intensely with a super effective move.

Cynthia knew she still underestimated Ash, she did not expect his Charizard to be this powerful. Sure, she had seen it take a Hydro Pump to the face and be fine, but she believed her Mega Garchomp would be more than a match for the Dragon, or so she thought.

"You are forgetting Cynthia, Charizard may look like a dragon, may act and sound like a dragon but he is not a Dragon. He is a Fire/Flying type, your dragon moves have little effect whilst mine have a massive effect." Ash explained.

Cynthia mentally facepalmed herself, how could she have been so stupid. She stupidly believed Charizard was part dragon type when in fact only his Mega X form was.

This is where fear kicked in for her, she suddenly knew she couldn't win this battle. Despite being champion for over 10 years, she knew at this moment, she was done for. She wasn't going to go out without a fight, however.

Garchomp was heavily damaged but still standing.

"Garchomp, Stone Edge!" She yelled, hoping to actually hurt Charizard with a real super effective move.

Charizard however flew up to dodge it and let another Dragon Breath unleash at Garchomp. With Garchomp being weak from the Dragon Claw before it was in no condition to get out of the way and got hit by the Dragon Breath, effectively knocking it out.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Charizard Wins, Champion Cynthia please send out your next Pokemon.

It went like that match up for the rest of the match.

She sent out Togekiss that was beaten by Pikachu.

Lucario that was beaten by Ash's Lucario.

Glaceon that was beaten by Charizard.

Spiritomb that was also beaten by Charizard.

The last Pokemon she sent out was Roserade, that was also effectively beaten by Charizard.

"Roserade is unable to battle, Charizard wins. There, Champion Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins!" The referee announced.

The crowd roared in excitement; their champion had finally been beaten.

"Well Ash, you certainly have improved since I last saw you battle in person so many years ago," the former champion explained as she walked over to him, "I underestimated you and made a grave error in believing Charizard was part Dragon Type."

As Ash and Cynthia conversed in conversation for what was to come, the referee came up to them.

"Champion Ash, you have successfully beaten Cynthia, you are now hereby the Champion of Sinnoh," the crowd roared in excitement.

Ash knew it was going to be hard work from now on. He was now the Champion of 5 regions and not a single sole didn't know his name. He would have to defend his title; he knew that, and it wasn't going to be easy traveling from region to region for non-stop battling. Perhaps he would give away the title of Champion in some regions and settle down in one or two regions when all this beyond space and time stuff was over. Mostly likely the Indigo League, as it was Kanto and Johto's league.

"The Pokemon League Commission has hereby named you Pokemon Legend. The highest achievable rank a Pokemon Trainer can get, Congratulations," the referee continued, "I would also like to add that no one has ever reached the Pokemon Legend Title."

The crowd roared in excitement and congratulations as the Legend, stood there in shock.

Ash had been named a Master after beating the leagues in Kalos and Unova. He never expected to be named a Pokemon Legend in a million years.

Ash snapped out of his shock, now was no time to be standing stupidly in a stadium with thousands of people. He knew what he had promised to do, it was time to face the man who had effectively sent him into exile by himself.

He left the stadium after receiving the trophy and put it in his suitcase as soon as he entered his room. Of course he didn't get to the Pokemon Centre in a matter of 5 minutes, it took him over three hours to get past the horde of people between him and his room.

Once he did however, he sent out Rowlet, his first Alolan caught Pokemon and told him to deliver a letter to the room where he knew his former friends were staying. The letter contained a time and location that they were to meet him and to make sure they had a flying Pokemon on them.

* * *

The next morning, Ash had somehow gotten away from the Pokemon Centre and gone to the meeting location, getting there at the exact time he specified on the letter, not five minutes had passed until the others had made it too.

"Before we leave, which one of you doesn't have a flying Pokemon?" Ash asked.

All of them except Dawn had put their hands up.

Ash sighed but pulled out his Pokedex, "Alright, Dawn you can take your Togekiss. Max you take Staraptor, Brock you take Talonflame, Misty you take Unfezant and May will have to share Charizard with me."

"Wait, why do I have to share?" May asked.

"Because I just added Talonflame, Staraptor, Unfezant to my team. Pikachu, Lucario and Charizard never leave my main team. Charizard only lets me ride him and only let's one other person on him whilst I am as well. And if you haven't noticed, the other birds don't exactly take more than one person. I could get out Latias, but she's still exhausted from the battle last night, not just physically either." May blushed in embarrassment.

"Hang on, how did you add three Pokemon to your team without a PC?" Max asked, suspecting the answer.

"Before I took my leave so many years ago, Prof. Oak gave me a Pokedex that allows me to switch my team at any time and any place. Comes in handy." Ash explained, waving the Pokedex.

"How in the world? There is only two of them in existence! Why did Prof. Oak give you one?" Max asked indecorously.

"Watch your tone Max," the champion growled, "There is three in existence, this one being more advanced than the other two known ones. As for why, Oak knows my mission, because I was at his lab when everything started going wrong in my life."

Sensing he was pushing a line, Max backed off and nodded whilst the others stood awkwardly watching them.

Ash threw four Pokeballs in the air, revealing three different birds and a Pseudo-Dragon, "Get on."

They didn't need to be told twice; Max hopped on Staraptor who looked fine with the young boy on his back. Brock hopped on Talonflame who respected Brock from all the stories he had heard about him and Misty hopped on Unfezant as Dawn called out her Togekiss and hopped on her as well.

Charizard roared in greeting as he was called out as well and sensed what his trainer wanted him to do.

'Charizard, I know what you think of her but don't purposely throw her off.' Ash thought to his dragon.

Charizard looked behind him and glared at the girl he recognized from so many years ago. Unlike a lot of Ash's Pokemon, Charizard was one of them that knew what May did all those years ago and blamed her for everything that happened to Ash. Although reluctantly, he nodded and leaned down to allow May to climb aboard, who was followed by Ash.

Ash turned to the others, "We are going to Jubilife City to get to Hoenn. Only Charizard and Latias have the stamina to fly all the way and Latias is otherwise unable to fly at the moment."

They all nodded, and the flying types all took off in the direction of the massive city.

Ash could feel how tense May was with his arms around her, he couldn't blame her, he was too.

"What happened to you Ash?" May asked quietly about midway through the flight.

She felt Ash's arms tense even more as she spoke and quickly regretted saying anything.

"You'll find out when we see your father," he replied. May could hear the hesitation and hurt in his voice but didn't say anything until she thought of another question.

"When you caught us talking about you after your match with Tobias, do you actually have any other Legendaries from Mew and Latias?"

Ash sighed as he replied, "Latias is the only permanent legendary of my team. I customized Mew's Pokeball to let it out whenever it wants, and I have two other legendaries on speed dial in my head."

"What do you mean in your head?" May asked, forgetting that he mentioned two other legendaries.

Ash took a deep breath, "You remember when we went to that castle, and met Lucario?" May nodded, "Well, do you remember how he said I have an aura inside of my just like Sir. Aaron's?"

May nodded again, starting to sense where this was going.

"Well, after I left, I met my current Lucario as a Riolu. It helped me harness my aura powers and I could communicate with it with my mind. After a while, I learnt I could do that to communicate with my other Pokemon as well. I can prove it, if you want?"

"That's pretty deep and I'm not sure I understand it all, but I believe you. If you can actually communicate with other Pokemon, could you do that with humans as well?" May asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I mean I learnt to sense your aura a long time ago and I could sense your presence every time you were in a certain distance from me. I could try it, but I've never tried on a human."

"It's alright, I trust you." May said as she looked him in his eyes, only then noticing that she could see all the pain and suffering he held in them. No longer were they brown like she remembered, but grey and cold.

Ash nodded and then seemed to concentrate.

'Can you hear me?' Ash asked in his thoughts.

May quickly turned her back at him, nodded and tried to reply, 'Can you hear me?'

"That felt weird," she told him as he also nodded.

"I'm surprised it worked. Hang on, I'll try it with Brock or Misty."

Ash seemed to concentrate again and searched for Brock in his mind, who in reality was conversing with Max just ahead of him.

Unfortunately, if it did work, Brock didn't seem to notice, or it just didn't work at all.

"I don't think it worked."

'Well think of it this way? We have our own secret way of talking to each other now.' May thought, hoping Ash would hear her thoughts.

'That we do,' he replied.

The rest of the flight went more comfortably than the first half for Ash and May, they didn't talk the rest of the way, but both had seemed to rest a little and weren't so tense.

The three birds and Charizard all landed in Jubilife City, to catch the plane to Petalburg. Ash got everyone's tickets after 15 minutes of trying to get the lady to stop gushing over meeting the new regional champion and only Pokemon Legend.

"You didn't have to pay for the tickets Ash," a certain redhead told him as she took her ticket. Her eyes burst wide open when she read it, "You got us first class on Dratini Airlines? These must've cost a fortune!"

"The perks of being a Champion of 5 regions," the Legend smirked before adding, "I'm one of the richest people on the planet."

All five pairs of eyes looked at him in shock, forgetting that the winner of any league gets a lot of money.

Not soon afterwards, the all sat on the best seats of the most prestigious airplane company in the world. Ash decided it was best he didn't mention he bought the airline as well when he won Kalos after Unova and that the seats didn't cost him a cent.

Ash and May just happened to sit next to each other, and about a quarter way through the flight, she fell asleep and rested her head on his shoulder. Pikachu was also sleeping on his lap, dreaming comfortably about Ketchup.

'She looks so peaceful, I won't wake her up, but I have to remember to not get emotionally attached to her before my mission is complete.' Little did Ash know; he never lost those feelings and neither did she.

* * *

_6 Hours Later…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Petalburg city. The local time is 14:46pm. We hope you enjoy your stay in Hoenn," the pilot announced over the planes intercom.

"Ahh, it's good to be home." Max said, as he stretched.

"It sure is, I just wish it was under better circumstances." May added.

As the 6 of them left the airport after grabbing their luggage, they hailed two taxis to take them to the Petalburg Gym, not 20 minutes later, Ash had paid for the fares in each taxi and they all stood in front of the gym.

Pikachu chose this time to finally come out of Ash's bag since the airport. Once he saw where they were, he was wide awake and ready to battle if it came down to it.

May opened the door and they walked inside; Ash decided it was wise to stay in the gym before coming face to face with the man who made his life so miserable.

"Mum? Dad? We're home!" Max yelled as he entered the living room.

"Max is that you?" A feminine voice came from upstairs.

The woman made her way down and saw her two children and their friends and quickly went to hug them, which both of them graciously accepted.

"It's good to see you two, and it's good to see you three as well."

"Is Dad home? We need to talk to him as well." May asked her mother.

"Yes of course, I'll go get him. You can put your stuff in your rooms for now," not waiting for a reply, Caroline ran upstairs to get her husband.

"How are we gonna start this off? Norman literally said he'd kill Ash if we brought him here, but I hope Ash has a way to explain himself in a way, so he won't be killed." Brock spoke up.

"Knowing Ash for the last month has told me that he always has something that no one knows. Hopefully he has a story that will help himself?" Dawn added.

They then heard steps coming from the stairs and they saw Norman Maple walk down.

"Hello children, it's good to see you again." Norman smiled as he walked up to the group.

"Don't think we've forgotten our last conversation Norman; you have some explaining to do." Brock harshly told him.

"And if I remember correctly, I told you I wouldn't speak a word unless Ash was here," the gym leader retorted, smiling creepily.

"Well I'm here, so start explaining," a voice spoke up, walking into the room.

"YOU!"

The next thing Ash knew, he was holding a fist in his hand and a man much older than him that was the owner of the fist, was howling in pain.

"I told y-you t-to stay a-away from m-my CHILDREN!" Norman stuttered out in pain.

"And I did, for six years. I didn't come up to them, they searched for me." Ash growled back, "My life was ruined because of you, six lonely years where I only had my Pokemon."

"You should have thought about the consequences!" Caroline shouted at him, shocking everyone else in the room listening in.

"Do you know what hurt the most? It wasn't the fact that you two or any of their parents," Ash nodded towards his former friends, "Sided with you, it was the fact that my mother did as well."

All of Ash's former friends looked in and listened in with confusion and shock. Ash had been betrayed by his own mother?

"Yes that's right, my own mother. The most supportive person in my life had turned her back on me, told me to become like Prof. Oak and become a Pokemon Researcher, where I couldn't get any more people or myself in danger."

Ash let go of Norman's fist and threw him towards Caroline.

"Hang on, what do you mean 'more people'?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah that's right, I never told you. Let me tell you the story of six years ago, of the worst day of my life." Ash took a seat on the couch.

"It all started with May and I, walking back after our little chat. Yes, I was depressed after being rejected, I made my way over to Prof. Oak's Lab in the pouring rain after walking away," Ash decided to leave out the part of his mission, "I made my way inside and Prof. Oak found me as a complete mess, I tried to seem fine but I know he heard the sadness in my voice."

Ash took a deep breath before continuing, "He told me I had a phone call, so I thanked him and answered the phone. I think you can all guess who was on the other end."

The group shot dirty looks at an angry Norman, who was on the floor clutching his hand.

"He told me that I was constantly putting my friends in danger by making so many enemies on my journey, that I was always trying to play 'hero' and didn't let me explain myself at all. He told me I was no longer allowed to speak to any of you and that all of your parents agreed with him."

This time Ash shot a dirty look at Norman, who found himself almost ready to burst.

"So I did as he asked, I got my Pokemon and left. I stayed away and went into exile at Mt. Silver. For two years I trained non-stop, didn't talk to a single human soul for that entire two years. I then decided to go to Unova, where I won the league and became the champion, by this time I had already lost my champion title in Alola as I haven't been there since I gained it. None of my old friends in Alola tried to contact me, not even Prof. Kukui, who had been my mentor." Ash looked down and let a single tear slip as he remembered his time in Alola and all the friends he made.

The group and parents stayed silent, so he continued.

"I saved the world countless times, met basically every legendary Pokemon of every region, saved my friends lives at same time, even though it was mostly at the risk of my own." Norman looked taken back, he didn't know this, "I was never thanked for saving the world, never thanked for saving my friends lives and all I got in return was to be told to stay the hell away from everyone I ever cared about."

Norman finally spoke up, trying to defend himself, "Touching story Ash, but one thing hasn't changed, you being here still puts us all in danger."

"Actually, no one is in danger." Ash intelligently left the part of May being hunted out of it.

"What do you mean?" Caroline finally spoke up.

"During my six-year exile, I took down New Magma and New Aqua. I took down New Galactic and New Plasma, hell, I even brought down Team Rocket."

"Wait, then if you did all that, why didn't you come back?" Misty asked, speaking for the first time.

Ash looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "Because through it all, I didn't forgive myself. I may be the most powerful trainer in the world at the moment, but I am just as depressed now as I was six years ago. I have a mission to complete now anyway, so for the sake of yourselves and everyone you care about, do not search for me again."

Ash decided now was a good time to take his leave.

"Wait Ash!" Caroline almost yelled as Ash was about to leave.

Ash turned around and looked at the woman.

"Despite what my husband did five years ago, I didn't agree with him fully. You were such a nice young boy and you would've died to save my children if it came to it. I'm sorry for joining with him, and I'm sorry for how your life has turned out."

Ash looked at her with a blank face, "What's done is done, no one can change the past."

Just as Ash was about to leave again, a massive explosion was heard from outside and the floor rumbled in disagreement with the disturbance.

"What in the Arceus was that?" Brock yelled over the noise.

Ash had an idea, he just hoped he was wrong.

"I'm gonna go find out," he announced as he ran outside, the others followed him in concern.

As soon as Ash opened the door, he mentally cursed, forgetting that May could hear him. He looked towards the sky and immediately knew what was happening, It had begun.

'Drew…' he thought, to the complete shock of a certain brunette coordinator.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 4 (or 5?)**

**Like I said at the start, this chapter felt like it rushed into things, but I don't really care.**

**This is the longest chapter yet, well that could've been said about the last two chapters as well as I seem to write longer and longer each chapter.**

**So what do you think of the Villian? I'm sure some expected it, the whole 'hunting for May' thing kinda gave it away. Yes, he will have allies too, the only question now is; What is Ash going to do now that all the people he wanted to keep out of it, are there with him?**

**Things will start progressing into more interesting material. I know I made Ash overpowered, but he will have to be to take on the upcoming threat and honestly, I have always liked the Idea of Ash being overpowered, especially Pikachu, who would be Lvl100 if the Anime followed Game Levels.**

**The 'Pokemon Legend' Title is something I made up, I felt like 'Pokemon Master' didn't do enough justice to call a champion of five different regions.**

**Find out next time, so Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 5 (or 6?): Alola to Old Friends

**And here it is, the not-long awaited Chapter 5 (or 6?)**

**Thank you for the kind reviews, I haven't had one bad review yet, which is a massive improvement from three years ago.**

**Someone gave me the great idea of how May should react to her father over Ash and to you, you will see where I took that knowledge. I thank you for your support.**

**This chapter, is sort of like the last. It's longer than the rest (A whole 7k words, NEW RECORD! And to think the Prologue only had 1,500...), it reveals a lot and I'm not sure how I feel about it. But the story is the story and I'm not sure how else I could write this. So Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw Palkia and Dialga destroying buildings with little effort. They weren't fighting each other like usual but working together to destroy buildings.

'This is not good, Arceus warned me that they might respond to him.' Ash thought concerned, completely forgetting about his connection to May.

Unbeknownst to Ash, May had heard all of his thoughts. She was about to ask him about it when he turned to her.

"I need to get you out of here," he rushed out, "He's coming after you."

Quickly getting out his PokeDex, he switched Staraptor for Latias, Unfezant for Mew and called Mewtwo in his head. He thought about calling out his secret weapon that he acquired in Alola, but thought he would only use it, if it came to that.

"What do you mean 'he'?" Dawn asked, "Who is coming after May?"

"Yeah, what is going on Ash?" Norman asked angrily.

"Shut up Norman, you have no say in my life anymore. I was a broken 10-year-old 6 years ago, now after what you've forged me into, you can get the hell out of my life, I'm not as easy to manipulate now than I was then." Ash replied angrily immediately shutting the Gym leader up.

'I have been summoned?' The legendary clone of Mew had arrived.

"Look up," the Legend simply stated, ignoring the gasps from the group and the parents at the sight of Mewtwo.

'I understand what I must do, I will help you in anyway possible.' Mewtwo stated as he was about to engage battle with the two legendaries.

"Wait, if you get too close to Drew he'll be able to catch you with a Masterball, unless I catch you first you can't go out there vulnerable." Ash quickly explained, knowing how much Mewtwo would disagree with the idea.

'I will not go in your primitive contraption,' the clone simply replied.

"You don't have to stay in it, I have another ball that I created for Mew. It let's you leave at any given time; it just basically doesn't allow trainers to catch you."

'That seems fair, alright, I will accept your proposition.' Mewtwo replied after some thought, 'Hurry now, no time to lose.'

Ash was surprised it was so easy to persuade him but quickly got out the modified Pokeball and caught pressed the button against Mewtwo, immediately engulfing him in a red light. The ball didn't even shake before a ding announced the capture and Ash immediately let Mewtwo out again, as well as throwing three other Pokeballs in the air, revealing Latias who seemed more chipper than ever, Mew, the mythical legendary that Mewtwo was cloned from and Charizard, Ash's most powerful normal Pokemon.

"You all know what you need to do. Latias, you stay with me, we are getting May out of here, he is only here for her so the others will be fine." Ash explained to the four Pokemon.

Mew, Mewtwo and Charizard all flew towards the two legendaries wreaking havoc on Petalburg City, whilst Latias stayed behind as ordered as she was the fastest flyer Ash had.

Before any more questions could be asked, Ash had helped May onto Latias and the climbed on himself. He then turned to the others.

"You need to get somewhere safe, it is not safe here. I will keep May as safe as I possibly can, but you need to get the hell away from here before you get caught in the crossfire, I'll back to find you when I get May to safety." Ash completely ignored the protests coming from the parents and flew off, only caring about getting May as far away as possible.

'Ash what's going on? Why is Drew coming after me and how is he tied to those two?' May asked through their connection, also pointing towards the two legendaries who were now fighting his two and Charizard.

'I'll explain May, as soon as I get you where he can't find you, hopefully he doesn't follow us.' Ash thought back.

She seemed to accept that response and he told Latias where to go in his head. It was time he went back to a place he hadn't been in so long. One of the most beautiful places he had ever been to, one of the places where he had made so many great friends, he frowned at that thought. They hadn't tried to contact him in six years, should he really be calling them great?

"Where are we going?" May asked, verbally this time.

Ash sighed before responding, "Alola."

She seemed to accept that as well, "Do you think the other's will be alright?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but we have to worry about you, if Drew finds you, he has leverage against me and that is not something I am going to give him."

"But why me? What's special about me? What do I have that the others don't?" May asked in quiet voice, trying to think.

"Because he knows I love you, he knows that if he catches you, I won't be able to do a damn thing to stop him. He knows that I don't care about the others as much as I care about you." Ash explained quickly, not thinking about what he was saying.

May's eyes widened, "You still love me?"

Ash mentally slapped himself, how could he let that slip so foolishly?

"Yes, you are the only girl I've ever loved." Ash sighed, there was no point hiding it, "There hasn't been a day in the last six years that I haven't thought about you. From the day you left in Kanto after I defeated the Battle Frontier and we tied in the contest, to the days I saw you in Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup, to that Arceus-awful day after I returned from Alola, my mind never went anywhere else."

May looked touched and blushed madly, she had regretted rejecting him after that day. Drew had approached her a few weeks afterwards and she got a taste on how much of a bad guy he was then. How could she have been so blind? Drew manipulated her, gave her a false sense of security, whereas Ash, who was always there for her, who would never think of manipulating anyone, who actually gave her a sense of security that she could trust, and she shoved him aside for what? An overly desperate and arrogant coordinator who didn't give two craps about her?

"I'm so sorry Ash. I shouldn't have been so blind, I can't believe I ever even cared about Drew, he used me and-" she was cut off by Ash's finger on her mouth.

"Don't apologise May, you can't change the past. All you can do is look forward and worry about what you can do, here and now."

She was about to respond when she realised where they were, "Wait, are we already here?"

If they looked down, they could see four very distinct islands, Aether Paradise and Manalo Stadium, even though they were ant sized from how far up they were.

"Welcome to Alola May, the last place I travelled before everything went to crap." Ash looked and sounded sad, but he turned to Latias before she could comment on it, "Take us down to Melemele Island, Latias, the second one to the left. There's someone I want to see."

Latias gave out her signature cry in understanding and flew towards the island he pointed out. It didn't take long to land, as Latias was very fast.

Ash jumped off and Latias used her Psychic to help May get off.

"Thanks Latias, return before someone sees you." Ash thanked her as he pulled out her Pokeball.

"Ash, how were you able to catch Latias?" May asked suddenly, remembering that the Pokeball was the standard, red and white one.

"It's like Brock and Misty said in Sinnoh, I found her or in this case, she found me, and she wanted to come with me, I wasn't about to complain, and she graciously accepted a Pokeball." Ash explained, "A lot of people see a Pokeball as a chance card, each different Pokeball has different catch rates than the others, but I see it as if a Pokémon's desire to come with you is strong enough, it doesn't matter what type of Pokeball you use."

"That makes a lot of sense. Anyway, where are we going?"

"An old mentor's house. I haven't been here or heard from him since I left six years ago, so here's to hoping they remember me and don't punch me in the face." Ash smiled and chuckled.

"Well where do they live?" May asked curiously.

"Follow me, hopefully, if all goes to plan, they still live there." Ash gestured for her to follow and so she did.

Ash hadn't been to Alola in six years, he hadn't seen his friends or anybody else he knew in Alola for six years. He missed his old friends, he missed Alola itself, now that he was here again, he didn't know if his friends were still here, or if they would even remember him.

It didn't take him long to find his old home in Alola, he stayed there for a couple months so he could find it with little problem. May looked around at the beautiful region, she had heard of Alola many times, but she had never been here before, she didn't expect it to be this beautiful either.

"We're here," the legend announced, "It's time to face my past I guess."

"Are you going to be okay?" May asked worried.

Ash took and deep breath nodded, "I'll be fine, let's just get this over with."

Ash walked up to the front door and knocked, he heard footsteps coming towards the door and his heart rate sped up.

The door opened and a tanned man in a science coat and no shirt appeared.

"Hello Professor, it's been a long time."

"Ash? Arceus, it's been what? Six years?" The professor asked, surprised.

"Yeah, six long years. Can we come in?"

"Yes of course, come in, come in." The professor announced, moving out of the way, "Make yourself at home, do you want anything?"

Ash shook his head as he and May took a seat on the couch, "No we'll be fine."

"So, what brings you by Ash? I haven't seen you in years and you suddenly appear at my front door? And who is your friend?"

"Oh right, yes of course. May this is Professor Kukui, Professor this is May Maple, one of my Hoenn companions." Ash introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Professor, I have heard a lot about you."

"Likewise May, I have also heard a lot about you. You must be the girl that Ash never shut up about." Kukui laughed.

May blushed and tried to hide her face in her hands, whilst Ash also blushed but didn't bother hiding it.

"So what brings you by after all this time?"

Instead of telling Kukui the basics, he told him everything as well as May, what happened six years ago and what he had been doing since. Including talking to Arceus and his mission.

"Pokemon Legend huh? That's impressive, whilst you are here you should challenge the champion. I heard that Legends don't need to collect gym badges or do the Trials here in Alola, you can just go and tell your name and you should be allowed straight in." Kukui suggested, "As for your story, I am so sorry for what happened to you, I can't believe they would do that, much less your own mother! From the few times I actually met her, she was so supportive of you. And I can't believe you met the God Pokemon himself!"

"It's in the past, I haven't talked to her since, and she hasn't tried to find me since either. As for the Champion, I'll think about it. I have to worry about protecting May so I may not have time, that and I am already a champion of five regions, luckily for me, the Elite Four in each region are good enough to fend off people from challenging me."

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility, let's hope you can stay away from challengers until this is all over. For the meantime, you should visit your old friends. Kiawe took over his family's farm, so he's there at the moment, Mallow took over he father's restaurant so she should be there, Lana is the Kahuna of Akala Island and Lillie, well you'll find out."

"What about Sophocles?" Ash asked.

"Oh right, he works as a Trial Captain at his cousin's Observatory, if you want to see him, you should go over and visit."

"I might just do that. What do you think May?" Ash turned to his long-time friend.

"I would like to meet your friends, I have heard you talk about them, it would be nice to put a face to the description."

"Then it's settled, we'll go visit my old friends, but first I need to get the others here, do you mind if they all stay here?" Ash asked the professor.

"Of course not, I'll look after May whilst you go get your friends." Kukui smiled.

"Alright, I won't be long." Ash got up, left the house and took out a Pokeball.

"Okay, old friend. Use teleport to get to Petalburg City." Ash told the Pokemon as it revealed itself.

The giant lion roared and told gestured for him to get on.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash was back in Petalburg City or what was left of it. The once beautiful city was basically a wasteland, he could spot Charizard and Mewtwo fighting what looked to be Rayquaza in the distance, if Mew was there, he was too small to see.

'Mewtwo, status report.' Ash asked in his mind.

'Palkia and Dialga, as well as a Latios and Celebi have been defeated, we have destroyed their capture devices except for Palkia, its, we could not find. We are currently fighting Rayquaza and Victini. Your friends are alive, hiding in the storm cellar of the Gym.' Mewtwo replied.

'Thank you, keep holding off Rayquaza and Victini and when you are done, teleport Charizard to my location.'

'Of course, we will leave when your friends are free,' the legendary psychic responded.

'Okay good, remember if you see Drew, stay away. Your captured state only protects you from Master Balls, Dark Balls will still be able to catch you and the others, protect yourselves and the other two at all costs,' the legend explained.

'Got it, until later.'

At that, Ash made his way to the gym and entered the half-destroyed building, hoping to find his friends in one piece and unharmed.

He made his way to his friends with his legendary following close behind, pushing anything out of the way.

He eventually found his way to the entrance of the storm cellar that was covered in debris, "Get rid of it," he told his Pokemon.

The lion obeyed and pushed the debris and rubble off the entrance, Ash opened the door and called inside.

"Anyone alive down there?"

"Yeah, we're down here!" a voice responded.

"I'm coming down, don't be alarmed with the Pokemon with me."

Ash and his Pokemon made their way down stairs, with the giant lion cleaning the walls from the tight fit.

Eventually they made it down, Ash saw his friends and the two Maple parents huddled together in the corner, with a massive bit of debris sticking out of someone's leg. Some of them were intimidated and a bit scared at the giant lion following him but quickly turned their attention back to the one in pain.

"That's quite a big piece of metal you got sticking out of you," the legend pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, and it would be great if you could help," the gym leader growled, obviously in pain.

"With that attitude and the pain you've caused me, your lucky I'm helping at all." Ash growled straight back.

Sure enough, Norman had quite a large piece of metal protruding from his leg.

"This is gonna hurt, a lot."

"What do you-" Norman was cut off and yelled in unbearable pain from Ash ripping out the piece of metal.

"Lucario, Heal Pulse," he ordered, throwing a Pokeball in the air.

Lucario immediately obeyed and sent off a pulse that slowly healed the large gash that was leaking a lot of blood.

"Once that heals, we're leaving. The rest of you, get on." He gestured to the lion.

'Go back to where we came from, I'll be there soon,' the lion nodded at hearing his thoughts and waited for all his passengers, once they all were on, he disappeared.

'Mew, to me.'

"Don't think this gets you in my good books," the gym leader growled, "If it wasn't for you, all of this wouldn't be happening."

"Actually, 'Norman', for once this is not my fault." He growled out the name, "What is happening out there is above you and above all of us. This would have happened regardless if I had anything to do with it or not."

"That's bullcrap and you know it you son of a bitch, everything bad happening to this world is your fault."

"Would you shut the hell up and stop being so arrogant? How the hell would I have anything to do with legendaries wreaking havoc on the city? All I've ever done is do my best to stop catastrophes like this from happening and you blame me for starting them!" Ash yelled at him, fed up with the gym leader's crap.

Norman shut up at that statement, knowing if he wanted to get out of here alive, he would have to go along with the boy's words for now.

All of a sudden, a small pink mythical cat appeared out of thin air.

"Mew? Mew Mew?" It asked.

"That's right Mew, tell Mewtwo we're leaving and take us to Prof. Kukui's house." Ash told the small cat as he returned Lucario when the cut was healed.

The usually cheerful cat nodded and telepathically told Mewtwo to leave, then got up close to Ash and Norman and teleported away, taking them with it.

As soon as they appeared in Kukui's house, Caroline immediately ran to her husband's side, asking him if he was okay. Kukui seemed surprised at all the visitors but smiled and continued his conversation with Max about Z-moves, not noticing the small pink cat.

As soon as Ash appeared, May immediately ran to his side, just like Caroline had with Norman a few seconds before.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She rushed out, worried for him.

"I'm fine May, but I can't say the same about your city. Petalburg is utterly destroyed." Ash sadly explained, "If my aura serves me correct, approximately three thousand people have died."

All ears were focused on him and all heads turned sad at the news.

"My home… gone." Caroline whispered.

Norman, Caroline, May and Max all took the news the hardest, depressed that their home had been destroyed and that so many lives had ended.

"This is all your fault…" A certain gym leader growled, expecting his family to be on his side, but boy was he wrong.

All heads snapped towards him and they all grew angry at his response, surprisingly it was Kukui who responded.

"Just who do you think you are? Accusing a sixteen-year-old for destroying a city? Threatening a ten-year-old's life for what? Do everything in his power to protect those closest to him?" Kukui took a deep breath before continuing. "I may not have known him for as long as you, but the entire time I have, he has done nothing short of save the world, protecting his friends at the risk of his own life and protected the lives of Pokemon as if they were people."

Everyone was shocked at the Professors tone, especially Ash, who had never heard the Professor so angry before.

"Butt out Professor, this has nothing to do with you!" Norman yelled straight back.

"Dad, that is enough!" Both May and Max yelled at him, much to his surprise.

This time it was May who was fed up with him, "Just shut up already Dad! Ash is easily the most selfless person I know! I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for Ash, he started my career as a coordinator, he's saved my life so many times that I've lost count! You want a prime example of how heroic he is?" May yelled. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Just before our journey in Kanto ended, we were in the temple of the sea, it was sinking and he put Pikachu and myself in a pod that could let us breath underwater, but he didn't hop in himself, he closed it and went to stop the temple from sinking. He risked his life and very nearly died to save me and Pikachu. It wasn't even his fault we were there either! It was mine! If it wasn't for me, we never would've been there! So shut up, you arrogant bastard and stop blaming Ash for everything bad that happens!"

Ash was shocked that she defended him so quickly, he had never heard her talk like that, much less to her own father. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was shocked either, everyone apart from the Professor, who hardly knew her, had their jaws hung open.

"I can't be here anymore, I'm fed up with your bullcrap Dad, come on Ash, we're leaving."

Ash who had quickly recovered from his shock, nodded and left with her, she almost screamed when she saw what was sleeping outside.

"Oh right sorry, I should have warned you." Ash sheepishly said, returning the lion and Charizard to their Pokeballs.

"No, its fine. I just didn't expect to see it. What was it?"

"That was Nebby, or Solgaleo as its Pokemon name, one of the Legendaries here in Alola." Ash explained, "I raised it myself six-years-ago with the help of Lillie when it was just a baby Cosmog, it sees us as it's parents and when I left, it sensed my depression and asked to travel with me."

"That's such a sweet story, it's like your child." May smiled.

"Yeah, but anyway, it's not too late so we can see Mallow tonight and visit the other's tomorrow?" Ash suggested.

"That would be great. Kukui said she took over her father's restaurant right? Maybe we can get dinner there?" May suggested, hungrily.

"That would be perfect, you will fall in love with her cooking." Ash drooled, remembering the food she used to make.

Not soon after, Ash and May found themselves outside of her restaurant. They walked inside and May was shocked to see the interior, it was packed with people and Pokemon alike. Never before had she seen people and Pokemon having such a great time together whilst not battling or anything.

"Just before I became the champion of this region six years ago, Mallow met up with an Oranguru, who is her and her father's cooking mentor, she helped him the entire day with serving Pokemon and after serving Tapu Koko, Melemele Island's guardian, she had the brilliant idea of making the restaurant serve both people and Pokemon." Ash explained after seeing her shocked face.

"That's amazing, I really need to read some books or something to learn about Alola. All these new Pokemon are making my head spin." May laughed.

"Come on, let's go order something."

Ash and May walked past all the people and Pokemon conversing and walked to the front counter, to see a green haired girl with a Tsareena serving people different kinds of food, that was until she turned to him.

"Alola, what would you like?" The green haired girl asked, not looking up.

"Mallow, it's me." Ash simply stated, not able to take a smile off his face.

Mallow froze, knowing that voice and snapped her head up to look at him, "A-Ash…?"

The legend smiled wider.

"Ash it is you!" Mallow cheered and ran around the counter to launch into his arms.

"It's great to see you too." Ash replied, returning the hug.

'I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!"

"Unfortunately yes. Anyway, Mallow meet May Maple, May this is Mallow, one of my Alolan companions and best friends." Ash introduced the two whilst pulling Mallow off of him.

"So you are May? I have heard so much about you!" Mallow smiled and went to hug the girl as well.

May returned the hug awkwardly, not used to hugging someone she just met, "Uh, likewise?"

"Please find somewhere to sit, the restaurant closes in 15 minutes so we can catch up then, would you like anything to eat?." Mallow excitedly asked.

Ash and May nodded and made their orders before making their way to find somewhere that hadn't been taken, fortunately, since the place closed soon it wasn't very hard.

"Whilst we wait, what are your friends like?" May asked Ash as they sat down.

"Well Mallow, as you can see, is a very cheerful person. She is upbeat and all around a very friendly person. She specialises in Grass-type Pokemon, her partner being the Tsareena. She also had a Shaymin that she looked after, but never caught it until it left when it was able to change form." Ash explained, "Kiawe, well he is hot-headed and specialises in fire-type Pokemon. He is a good person though, always itching for a fight like me. His partner is a Turtonator, a giant fire/dragon turtle but he also has an Alolan Marowak that is honestly, the most battle ready Pokemon I have ever met."

"He sounds interesting, what about Lana, Sophocles and Lillie?"

"Lana is very shy; she specialises in water-type Pokemon. Her partner being Primarina, which is the final evolution of Popplio, one of the Alolan starters. She also has Sandy, an Eevee, but I'm sure it has evolved by now. She is a very nice person, always worrying about the lives of Pokemon over anything else, much like myself." Ash smiled at the memories, "Sophocles is a tech wiz, he loves technology and can invent stuff by himself. He specialises in Electric-type Pokemon, his partner being a Togedemaru, he also has a Vikavolt. He is shy like Lana and very anxious, he was afraid of the dark but I'm sure he has gotten over that now. He had always dreamed of being an Astronaut, which is why he spent so much time at his cousin's observatory."

"And Lillie?"

"Lillie, well, she was the closest I have ever had to a girlfriend." Ash blushed, "She is smart, beautiful and very shy. When I first met her when I came to Alola, she was terrified of touching Pokemon because of an accident that happened when she was a little girl. She has an Alolan Vulpix called Snowy, but I'm sure it has evolved by now. Her mother is the owner of Aether Paradise, the giant facility in the middle of the ocean. She was determined to become a Pokemon trainer when I left, although only having Snowy as her Pokemon, I'm sure she has caught more by now. We grew closer when Nebby came about, as we both took a role as a parental figure to it."

"She sounds like a wonderful person; you make it sound like you were very close." May was curious about Lillie after Ash's comment of her being the 'closest thing to a girlfriend'. She couldn't help but feel jealous about this Lillie.

"I was probably closer to her than anybody else," Ash gained a slap to the back of the head, "Apart from Pikachu of course."

"What Pokemon did you have in Alola?" May asked, changing the subject.

"Well, that's a good question. I had Pikachu of course," Ash said, gesturing to his partner on his shoulder, "Actually instead of telling you, I should just show you."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and started to fiddle with it, after a minute or two he was done and pulled out five Pokeballs.

He threw the first one, revealing an owl.

"This is Rowlet, my first catch in Alola and a Starter in Alola, he refuses to get rid of the Everstone that he uses for a seed bomb, so he won't evolve. Oh, and he loves to sleep." Ash chuckled, describing the sleeping owl that hadn't noticed it had been released.

He then returned Rowlet and threw a second one and third one, revealing an orange wolf and a fire-type cat.

"This is Lycanroc and Torracat, Lycanroc is the only Orange one of it's kind. We called him the dusk form as Lycanroc have two other forms depending on what time of day they evolve. He won me the Alola League all those years ago and is a very strong determined Pokemon." Ash described the wolf, that was excited to see its trainer again and started licking his face, "The other is Torracat, the second evolution of Litten, another Alolan starter. I first met him when he stole my food on my way to School, but he didn't eat it himself, he gave it to a Stoutland that was old and sick. He decided to come with me when Stoutland unfortunately passed on. Torracat, well he is also a very strong determined Pokemon, he was constantly training with the Stoutland to learn new moves."

Ash returned them, "I'll show you the other two later, they are a little big for indoors."

Right when May was about to reply, they heard Mallow speak up, "Alright everybody, closing time. I hope to see you all again."

The Pokemon and People all obeyed and left the restaurant, then Mallow walked up to them with Tsareena by her side.

"So Ash, I am so happy you have returned but I can't help but ask, where have you been and why haven't you visited?"

Ash sighed and told her the same story he had told everyone else whilst Pikachu started catching up with Tsareena.

"That's horrible! Your mother was so nice? No wonder we couldn't find you though, we looked for six months to find you and since Alola is so far away from the main regions, we don't have world news, I had no idea you had disappeared or reappeared for that matter, and as a Pokemon Legend? You've been busy."

"My mother hurt me more than anyone else, I am a shell of the person I was before I talked to her." Ash put on a pained expression, hating that memory more than anything.

"Ash, what exactly happened with your mother?" May asked, "You mentioned that she betrayed you, but you never went any further than that."

"It all started the week after…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK: 6 Years Ago…_

_Ash walked back to his house in deep thought, he had been gone the whole week, refusing to go home before he was ready, he had long since calmed down about the whole fiasco, he knew his mother would set their heads straight._

_He arrived at his childhood home and walked inside, May had already left days ago. "Mum, are you home?" he called out._

"_A-Ash?" He heard a raspy voice coming from the Kitchen._

"_Yeah Mum it's me. Are you okay? I'm so sorry I made you worry."_

"_No it's fine Ash, I'm just glad your back. Never disappear like that again." His mother scolded as she hugged him._

"_I have something to tell you Mum, and you're not going to like it." And so Ash told his mother about what happened the week before._

"_That's horrible Ash, but to be honest, I agree with them…" Delia said slowly, knowing what his response was going to be._

"_YOU WHAT!" Ash yelled, "You agree that I should stay away from all of my friends? You agree that I am a danger to everyone, including myself just by walking out the front door?"_

"_Ash, calm down!"_

"_No I will not calm down!"_

"_Ash, think about it! If you were to become a Professor like Samuel, you would be so much safer, and you would not risk others' lives." Delia argued._

"_I thought out of anyone, you would support me! You want me to give up on my dream and be like Gary and Prof. Oak? I don't want to be a Professor; I want to be a Pokemon Master and you know that better than anybody!" Ash was beyond livid, "I thought out of anybody, you would understand, but it seems even Prof. Oak is a better person than you are! I hate you!"_

_Ash was furious and crying, he got up and ran out the door, ignoring his mother's yells for him to come back. Ash ran off, not knowing where, he just ran refusing to come back and prove himself to everybody._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's horrible!" May and Mallow said in unison.

"I can see why didn't come here though, you probably thought someone would call your mother, so you stayed away from public eye to avoid ever talking to her." Mallow said deep in thought.

"Yeah, I went to Mt. Silver after that. I stayed there for two years, never talking to a single human soul for that entire duration. I'll admit, I was upset at everyone's parents telling me stay away, but I got over it pretty quickly, but when my mother agreed with them… I broke." Ash explained, keeping a stone face to avoid tears, "I haven't talked to my mother since, and I don't plan to anytime soon."

"I can see why, but you'll have to talk to her again eventually." May pointed out.

"I know, when this is all over, I probably will. I plan to visit Prof. Oak again as it has been a long time since I have seen him as well." Ash sighed, "He was the only person then to believe in me, he didn't agree with the others and was the only one that supported me. He even cut off communication with my mother after he heard what she did."

May and Mallow both nodded on with his story.

"Anyway, enough of that subject. How have you been Mallow? Caught any new Pokemon?"

"Me? Well I've been great, I'll admit, I was sad when we couldn't find you, but it's been years since then. I took over my father's restaurant as you can tell. He goes and helps Mentor now as Mentor is getting old." Mallow smiled, "As for new Pokemon, I found Shaymin again! She returned after a while and wanted to stay with me and that really helped me get through your disappearance. I also caught an Eevee like Lana did and it evolved into a Leafeon. So that's pretty cool, but I can't really catch any new Pokemon unfortunately, as I am constantly busy here."

"That's awesome! I have a Glaceon!" May excitedly announced and then threw a Pokeball in the air.

Out came an Ice-Type Eeveelution, "Oh my Arceus! It's so adorable!" Mallow ran up to it and hugged it, much to the delight of Glaceon.

Mallow then got up and threw a Pokeball in the air and out came the Grass-Type Eeveelution.

The two evolutions of Eevee started playing together and Ash looked on amused at the sight in front of him.

The trio kept talking for two hours before it got really late and Ash decided it was time to leave.

"You can stay here if you want? From what I heard, you aren't too happy with your father May?" Mallow asked.

"That would be great, I don't really feel like seeing him again." May turned to Ash, "We can stay can't we?"

"Of course we can stay. I don't really feel like seeing your father again either."

"I'll go call Prof. Kukui and tell him then." Mallow told them, "I bet he would be worried if you two didn't come back, and he's been so nice to us, the last thing he deserves is to be worried."

Ash nodded, thanked her and bid goodnight as he showed May the bedrooms.

"Ash? Can I sleep with you tonight?" May blushed at his surprised look, "That argument with my father took a lot out of me, and I'd feel more comfortable with you next to me."

Ash thought about it for a second before nodding, who knows, maybe he would get a good night sleep too, "Of course."

May hesitated before getting into bed with him but snuggled up into his side, what he didn't expect though was the kiss on the lips that he got as soon as she did. She fell asleep straight afterwards with a smile on her face.

Ash ignored the snickers coming from Pikachu on the end of the bed and lost himself to thought. He knew that if someone told him two months ago that he would've been kissed by May and sleeping with her, he would have laughed. It didn't take him long to follow May in falling asleep, the day had also taken a lot out of him.

* * *

**There we are, Chapter 5 (or 6?)**

**I hope you all like that I've added Alola and it's characters. I truly do believe Alola wouldn't know about the rest of the main regions events, as Alola is far away and no one knew who Ash was, apart from Kukui of course.**

**The Lillie part is something I added because I don't mind Aureliashipping and I can see it happening in the show for how close they are, I think those two would be cute together but I am a Advanceshipper all the way so nothing to worry about in that department.**

**What do you think? I hope no one is disappointed that the Drew scene wasn't elaborated on. More of that will happen later in the story, as for now, the next chapter will focus on Alola. Bonus points to who can guess what Lillie does now, a token of my respect to whomever can get it right.**

**Leafeon is something I imagine Mallow would have, as she is a massive Grass-Type fan and Leafeon is just great. I think everyone knows what Sandy will have evolved into in the next chapter.**

**Iris and Cilan will most likely not make an appearance in this story as I hate both of them and the Black and White Series, it was beyond pathetic at where the writers had taken the show. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie may or may not make an appearance, I haven't really decided yet and if I do, I don't know where to introduce them and how. What side they'd be on and what they would think of Ash's disappearance. To be honest, I don't hate Serena, she is actually a good character and Amourshipping is my second favourite shipping, but I probably won't add any Amourshipping moments in this story if I do add her, so AdvanceShippers, don't have a heart attack.**

**I know Pikachu doesn't get mentioned much in this chapter, or any chapter for that matter. That is mainly because I completely forget about him, poor Pikachu, and to think he's one of my favourite Pokemon too! I'll try and remember him in the upcoming chapters.**

**Also Ash and May are finally starting to make up! It took what? 6 chapters? I'm not that good at writing Romance, god forbid I love it though.**

**The one-shot I mentioned will take longer than I originally planned for anyone wondering, but it will be up eventually.**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Chapter 6 (or 7?): Battle of the Champs

**Hello Again! I am so sorry for the month wait! Life got a bit hectic in the last few weeks, and I fell victim to writer's block as well, so sorry about that. But anyway, I am Back! And I have fortunately gotten over my Writer's Block, so here is Chapter 6 (or 7?)**

**There is more at the end, so Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash got up early the next day as he usually did, when he used to travel six years ago, he would always sleep in, It took Pikachu's Thunderbolt to wake him up nearly every morning. However, ever since the event that took place all those years ago, he had a nightmare or two nearly every single night.

As he got up, he briefly wondered where Rotom Dex was. When he left Alola all those years ago, he left Rotom behind as the Rotom wanted to document all the Alolan Pokemon before moving off in the world. The thought left his mind almost immediately and he took Pikachu with him for their usual morning run, Lycanroc would probably join him, especially since they were back in Alola.

When he returned, May was still asleep, but Mallow was up getting the Restaurant ready for the day.

"Good Morning Ash, it's odd seeing you up so early." Mallow greeted him, as she was lowering the chairs from the tables.

"Morning Mallow, I don't exactly sleep-in anymore, you know, the nightmares and everything." Ash explained.

Mallow looked at him for a second in sympathy, "That makes sense, well since you are up, mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course."

Just as they both finished lowering the chairs from all the tables, May came downstairs.

"Good Morning you two, have a good sleep?" May asked, avoiding eye contact with Ash at all costs.

It wasn't soon after that the pair said their goodbyes to Mallow and left outside to see Ash's next friend.

"So May, who do you want to meet next?" He asked her, as he prepared to show her his other two Pokemon.

"I think Lana would be pretty cool to meet, didn't the Professor say she was the Kahuna of Akala Island?" May asked, "What is a Kahuna anyway?"

"Well, In Alola, every island has their own Kahuna and their own Guardian Pokemon. The Kahuna is chosen by the Guardian Pokemon and it is the duty of the Kahuna to watch over their respective island, helping with whatever they can, whenever they can." Ash explained.

"What do you mean 'Guardian Pokemon'?"

Ash thought about it for a moment before explaining, "Well here on Melemele Island, the Guardian is Tapu Koko, an Electric/Fairy type Legendary Pokemon. It was Tapu Koko who took a liking to me as soon as I arrived and helped me during my travels. I believe it is the Guardian Pokémon's job to do just that, Guard. It fends off attackers who intend to damage the island, it also fends off other Legendary Pokemon who come into their territory."

"That is some deep stuff." May replied, still thinking about it all.

"I know, but anyway, I will show you my next two Pokemon and then we can head off to find Lana." Ash suggested, taking out two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." May laughed.

Ash hesitated before throwing them, "I'll warn you now that these two Pokemon, you won't find anywhere else."

May nodded and Ash threw the two Pokeballs, revealing Melmetal and Naganadel.

May jumped back at the sight of the two giants, surprised at the look of the two.

Ash spoke up again, "The silver one is Melmetal, a mythical Pokemon that loves to eat metal. I caught it as a Meltan and so far, it is the only one of it's kind discovered. The other is Naganadel, an Ultra Beast that I originally caught as a Poipole. When we went to save the world, I met its family, which was governed by another Naganadel, and had a whole colony of Poipole. It wanted to stay with its family, so I let it, but just as I won the Manalo Conference, it reappeared and wanted to stay with me for good."

"I can see what you mean, I don't believe I ever will see any others. I mean, a Mythical Pokemon? Like Mew? And an Ultra Beast?" May hesitated, "Now that I think about it, what is an Ultra Beast?"

"Well, that is a little harder to explain. If Rotom Dex was here, he would happily inform you all about Ultra Beasts, I'll be sure to ask Kukui if he knows where Rotom is." Ash explained before face-palming as May asked the next question.

"What is 'Rotom Dex'?"

"Well it is a Pokedex that is inhabited by a Rotom."

"A Pokedex inhabited by a Rotom? I mean I've heard of Rotom powered machinery, but a Pokedex? I think Rotom might just about be the most useful Pokemon in the world." May laughed, and Ash almost joined her but settled for a small grin instead.

"We should get going, it could take all day to find Lana." Ash suggested to which May agreed.

Indeed, it took several hours to find Lana, even by flying on Naganadel, and after a tearful reunion and another couple hours of talking and finding out Sandy had evolved into a Vaporeon, they decided to visit Kiawe since he lived on the island as well. That visit went a bit differently than the last three, whereas Kukui, Mallow and Lana were all excited to see him, Kiawe gave him a big fat punch in the face, not that Ash didn't believe he deserved it or anything. After getting May to try the ice cream and Moomoo Milk that was produced by Kiawe's farm, having another hour conversation with Kiawe, they lastly visited Sophocles, who was the same as the others, except it didn't involve getting punched.

It was now late and all they had left to see was Lillie, of whom Kukui hadn't told them where she was.

"I guess we can either go back to Kukui's house or ask to stay with Kiawe or Lana? You can choose." Ash suggested.

May thought for a moment, "I think we should go back to Kukui's house. I can't stand the sight of my father, but I don't exactly want to abandon our friends or my brother either."

Ash nodded, "I was thinking about that as well, as much as I despise your father, Kukui and the others have been nothing but nice to me."

So it was decided, Ash and May made their way back to Kukui's house. Ash returned Naganadel as soon as they landed and thanked it. They both took a deep breath before Ash opened the door, it was about sunset, so everyone was still awake.

As soon as they walked in, all eyes were on them. Ash walked in without a care in the world whereas May ducked her head a bit at all the eyes on her. It took a few minutes before someone said something.

"And just where the hell have you been?" The voice belonged to one Norman Maple; the man neither of them wanted to talk to.

"Out." May replied blankly.

"You are in danger! And you have been 'out'?" Norman asked back angrily.

"If you had seen half of Ash's Pokemon, you would have nothing to worry about." May was as angry as Ash was, however, Ash was better at hiding it.

"His Pokemon are as worthless and as insignificant as he is! He couldn't protect you if he tried his hardest!" Norman was an arrogant and stubborn man, not giving in to the fact that he was wrong.

"If you truly believe that Dad, verse him in a battle. A full Six on Six, I can assure you, you would be beaten by his Pikachu alone," it was Max who replied this time, also having a hard time with his father. All through his childhood he looked up to his father as a hero, not believing his father could be beaten by anyone, but now, he was starting to see his father in another light and it wasn't a good one either.

"I doubt that, I almost crushed him in our Gym Battle when he got my badge, I bet he is as bad now as he was then, he only got that badge from luck."

"That is ENOUGH!" Everyone's heads shot to Professor Kukui, who was livid at the gym leader, "If you keep putting down Ash, who I look down on as the son I never had, you can leave, and never ever come back!"

Norman's mouth shut when he was about to reply, knowing he was pushing a line.

"You seem to be forgetting 'Norman', Ash is a Pokemon Legend. The only one in the world to hold that title, and do you know why he has that title?" Brock asked him, also angry, "Because he is a champion of five regions. I doubt you could even beat one Elite Four member, whereas Ash here has beaten twenty of them."

The others agreed with Brock's point, whereas Norman seemed to have given up on arguing. Ash, however, was silently petting a sleeping Pikachu whilst watching TV, seemingly ignoring the argument around him. He had heard the entire argument of course, it was hard not to, seeing as yelling was involved. He didn't exactly like having all the attention on him, which was why he avoided getting involved.

The door opened, revealing Professor Burnett, who had just returned from Aether Paradise, luckily missing the entire argument. She didn't however miss the tension in the air, but didn't mention it.

A few hours passed an every decided to go to bed, Ash having the loft with May, Max, Dawn, Brock, and Misty. Whereas Norman and Caroline were in the basement, sharing the couch down there. Everyone decided it was best for Ash to have the couch, he deserved it after all the crap he had been put through, but there wasn't space for five people on the floor, so they decided May should share it with him, since he was closer with her than any of the rest, except for Brock, but Brock was too tall to fit on the couch even by himself. Burnett had found enough blankets for the rest of them to sleep on the floor, so they didn't have to sleep on solid wooden planks.

Ash had decided that night, since he wasn't going to find Lillie by himself, he would go to Aether Paradise and ask her mother if she knew where she was.

Ash sighed as he felt the girl he had always had deep feelings for snuggle into his side, off in her own little world. He had promised himself years ago, that he would defeat Drew even if it was the last thing he did, just to make sure May wasn't in danger, he would never let anything happen to her.

Ash had woken up the next morning as always but realised he wouldn't be able to get downstairs without waking up May or any of the others. May was draped over him like a blanket and he knew he would immediately wake her up if he tried to get her off, he quietly sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, losing himself to his thoughts. He realised that both nights he had slept with May, not one nightmare had occurred, he found it a nice thought, but then his thoughts went to the darker kind. What if he couldn't protect May? What if he did die in the process of defeating Drew? May would be devastated if anything happened to him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. But it was risk he was going to have to take.

He lost himself to sleep again soon after.

Ash woke up again after he felt the blanket rise off of himself, May was awake and smiling down at him. He couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful face above him, and before he could compute what was happening, she pecked him on the lips. Ash's eyes widened before he looked down at the floor, but to his relief, the others were still asleep.

Ash looked towards the alarm clock on the desk and found it was only 8:30 in the morning, two hours after he usually got up. May got off of him after giving him another peck, much to his surprise but he didn't complain. They quietly made their way downstairs to find Kukui and Burnett making themselves breakfast.

Ash mentioned his plan to Burnett whilst eating his toast, and she happily agreed to take him and May to Aether Paradise when she went there today. Soon after May and Ash were on a helicopter with Professor Burnett heading to Aether Paradise, May was very excited to see the massive facility from what she had heard about it. It didn't take long to arrive and Ash, remembering the way to Lusamine's office, said goodbye to Burnett and took May with him to meet Lillie's Mother.

Ash knocked on the door and was beckoned in by a familiar voice. To his surprise Lillie herself was already in there, talking to her mother. She turned around and saw Ash, without hesitation she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've missed you so much!" Lillie mumbled into his chest.

"Well, I've been away. I'll tell you what happened later," the Legend replied.

Lillie let go of him and saw the girl behind him, awkwardly standing there.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Lillie." Lillie introduced herself to May.

"I'm May Maple, It's nice to meet you Lillie, Ash had told me quite a bit about you." May awkwardly introduced herself back.

"Wait, you are May? I have heard so much about you! It is so very nice to finally meet you!"

"It is nice to see you again Ash," a woman called over from the desk, "It has been a long time."

"That it has Lusamine, it is nice to see you too." Ash replied.

"Anyway, what brings you by Ash? Not that it isn't nice to see you again." Lusamine asked.

"Well I actually came here to find out where Lillie was as Kukui didn't tell me, I have already met up with all the others."

"Well aren't you just lucky that I decided to take a break and come visit my mother." Lillie laughed.

"Yes very lucky," Ash grinned and then seemed to think about something, "Hang on, since you were wanting to become a better trainer last time we saw each other, how about we have a battle?"

"Well, I doubt I'd win, since I know about your Pokemon Legend status, but of course, I can show you how much better I have gotten." Lillie excitedly replied.

The trio made their way outside towards Lillie's jet, after Lillie told them she had the perfect place to battle. The trio hopped in the jet, despite May being a bit stunned at the odd-looking aircraft.

The ride went for about thirty seconds before they landed, Ash immediately noticing they were landing in Manalo Stadium. Memories flooded his mind as he remembered the place that had taken a place in his heart by being the place he first became champion, but why would Lillie take them there?

They landed in the main battlefield, and hopped out, the jet leaving as soon as they got a safe distance away. Lillie took her place on the field, as did Ash, and May went to sit on the sidelines.

"Usually people have to beat the Elite Four before they can battle me, but you are a special case Ash!" Lillie called over to him, surprising both him and May.

"Wait, you are the champion?" Ash called back, shocked at her words.

"That's right, and I'm about to show you why, better not go easy on me," she then turned to the pad on her wrist. Pressing a few buttons, a robot popped out of the ground and had 'REFEREE' labelled on it.

Obviously Manalo Stadium had, had a few upgrades since he was last here. He really should've kept notice of Alola, it wasn't exactly a place he wanted to go again, so he didn't really pay attention to the news surrounding it. He of course knew he had been kicked out of his Champion status due to his absence from Alola, but he really didn't expect Lillie to be the new one.

"This is a full battle between Champion Lillie of Alola and Champion Ash Ketchum of Indigo, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Each champion may use six Pokemon each and substitutions are allowed. The battle will be over when one sides Pokemon are unable to continue," The robot referee announced, it's stated rules being made by Lillie.

Lillie turned back to Ash and nodded, "Say hello to an old friend Ash!"

Lillie sent out a giant fox with nine tails, consequently, its name being Ninetales.

"You evolved Snowy? That is great Lillie!" Ash yelled over, Pikachu seemingly excited about it as well, as he was waving to her from his shoulder. Ash then face-palmed as her realized he forgot to ask Kukui about Rotom Dex.

Suddenly however, they all heard a "Wait for me!" in a robotic voice. Ash turned around and saw exactly what he just face-palmed himself for.

"Rotom? It is so good to see you again!" Ash called over.

Rotom Dex raced over to Ash as fast as it could in its flying form, "Ash! It's great to see you too! Professor Kukui told me to come over and help you whilst you were here, I didn't disagree so here I am!"

"I'll be sure to thank the Professor later, right now, you can help May over there," Ash gestured to the stands and the lonely girl sitting there, "I don't exactly need your help, but May knows nothing about Alola, so you can tell her all about Alolan Pokemon."

"Rotom Dex to the Rescue!" Rotom shouted as he flew over to May. After introducing itself, it turned to May and asked her if she wanted help with Pokemon Identification. After May accepted the offer, he turned to the Ninetails on the field.

"Ninetales, Alola Form, The Fox Pokemon. An Ice and Fairy Type. This peaceful Pokemon is known to rescue people from treacherous mountain accidents."

Ash then called out his Pokemon, revealing none other than Pidgeot.

"A Pidgeot? That has a type disadvantage?" Lillie called over, confused.

"That is the point of this, showing you that Type Advantage isn't everything in a battle." Ash called back, smirking.

He had gotten back Pidgeot after returning to Viridian Forest to keep his promise to his second overall caught Pokemon, the group Pidgeot was protecting already had two more Pidgeotto's evolve, allowing him to leave and join Ash again. Ash knew a lot of people believed that whoever had the type advantage, would ultimately win the battle, with his Pokemon however, that wasn't the case. Ash had believed for a very long time that it wasn't the advantage in a battle that let a trainer win, it was the trust and care they had for their Pokemon.

"Your loss," the blonde called back.

Ash's mouth twitched upwards, "Alright Pidgeot, show her all the training you've done wasn't for nothing."

Pidgeot gave off a cry and took to the air.

Just before the battle officially began, Snowy's hidden ability activated, summoning a hailstorm.

"Alright Snowy, use Blizzard."

Snowy nodded to her trainer and opened her mouth, shooting out snow similar to her old powder snow.

"Pidgeot, take it and use Quick Attack." Ash simply ordered his loyal bird.

Lillie stared in shock as Pidgeot simply floated in the middle of the Blizzard, unfazed by it. When the Blizzard ended, Pidgeot shot like a bullet a Snowy, hitting her but not doing much damage. May was also shocked by Pidgeot's resistance to Ice whereas Rotom kept repeating, "Does not Compute."

"Alright Snowy, use Ice Shard!" Lillie called out.

"Counter with Gust and end it with Razor Wind." Ash calmly ordered, not bothered by the cold in the slightest.

The Alolan Ninetales opened her mouth once again, shooting out multiple shards of Ice towards Pidgeot, whereas the bird flapped its wings at the shards, making them lose their momentum and fall to the ground, he then flapped his wings even harder, shooting out beams of light that struck Snowy hard, making it hard for her to stand, but not faint.

Lillie called out to Snowy, asking her if she was able to continue, of which she shook her head and fell to the ground, swirls replacing her eyes.

"Ninetales is unable to Battle, Pidgeot is the winner," The robot referee announced.

Lillie returned Snowy to her Pokeball and picked out another ball and throwing it, revealing a White Sandslash.

"Rotom, what is that?" May asked the robot who was still having a breakdown after Ash's Pidgeot had brushed off a Blizzard like second nature and defeated a Pokemon in two hits.

Rotom collected himself and turned to the newest addition to the field.

"Sandslash, Alolan Form, the mouse Pokemon, an Ice and Steel Type and the evolved form of Sandshrew. It is said the Alolan Sandslash was originally a normal Sandslash until a Volcanic Eruption forced it away from its home and settled on an Ice-capped mountain, resulting in it changing to an Ice and Steel type to survive the new conditions."

May nodded in thanks and turned her attention back to the battle. She was now certain Lillie was an Ice-type trainer, which was Ironic since she had a lot of emotion from what she had seen and heard.

Ash seemed sceptical about the Sandslash, he didn't know much about the Alolan Sandslash but was certain it was an Ice and Steel type, making fire and fighting type moves even more effective. However it had the luxury of being resistant to most types of moves and since Pidgeot couldn't learn any fighting type moves or Fire and Ground type moves that did damage, he was at a huge disadvantage using Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot Return," the Legend returned the bird, knowing that he would barely be able to damage the Sandslash.

Ash thought for a moment before calling out a new addition to his team that was an absolute powerhouse.

Everyone who was watching the battle, had their eyes widen at the sight of the massive beast that exited the Pokeball. Lillie didn't seem nervous however, he felt proud of her, that she had grown so much as a trainer since he had last seen her all those years ago.

Ash of course had heard about her defeating a Tyranitar with a Sandshrew when they got separated in that mountain, although the Sandshrew was a totem Pokemon, it listened to all of her commands, leading them to defeat the massive beast. Ash's Tyranitar however was no pushover, it was a lot stronger than most Tyranitar's, well then again, all of his Pokemon were stronger than their average family Pokemon.

Lillie had a flashback of that time in the mountain and reassured her Sandslash that they could do this, but she was of course nervous, as this was Ash she was versing, and he just showed her that Type Advantage meant nothing to his Pokemon.

As hail was still in effect, Sandslash had his evasiveness raised by 50% and his speed was boosted as well.

"Alright Sandslash, use Ice Beam on its feet and rush it with Drill Run." Lillie ordered, hoping to catch the Tyranitar off guard.

Sandslash nodded and shot a beam of Ice towards the Tyranitar's feet, freezing them to the ground. He then started running towards the Tyranitar, jumped and span in mid-air, heading directly for the massive beast.

"Knock it away and use Earthquake." Ash ordered calmly.

May watched on in amazement with a silent Rotom floating beside her, she was amazed that Ash stayed calm, no matter how bad he had the disadvantage. He was so calm battling it was like he was looking over the horizon at sunset.

Tyranitar had done as he had ordered, whacking his short arm against the drill running Sandslash, knocking it away. The force of the Earthquake shattered the ice surrounding his feet and he moved forward towards the Sandslash that just took major damage from the Earthquake.

Sandslash got up however and got ready for another attack, although it visibly struggled from the damage it took. He wasn't about to faint from something that wasn't even an attack, just a Pokémon's natural strength.

Lille hesitated before using another move, she now knew that the Tyranitar knew Earthquake, so that took the possibility of using Dig away. Sandslash had been one of her oldest Pokemon, she caught him just after Ash had left. Her hesitation cost her however as during her time thinking, Tyranitar had caught up to the Sandslash, who was desperately waiting for a command.

"You know what to do." Ash didn't smile, he didn't really show anything. His face was a veil of pure neutrality, the only impression someone would get off of it was absolute calmness.

"Sandslash, quickly get out of there!" Lillie shouted worriedly.

Sandslash quickly followed her order, however in his weakened state he stumbled before he could get out of Tyranitar's reach. The giant green beast roared before letting loose an orange beam from his mouth; the devastating move Hyper Beam.

Although hyper beam didn't do much to the part steel type Pokemon, Sandslash was still weakened from the previous attack and quickly succumbed to the pain.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Tyranitar is the winner! Champion Lillie, please send out your next Pokemon," the robo-referee announced.

Lillie smiled before returning Sandslash, thanking him for his effort. She might have been the Champion of Alola, but the raven-haired trainer across the field had many more years' experience than her, and that didn't count for the fact that he was also the strongest trainer in the world.

Ash still showed no emotion. He also returned Tyranitar and also thanked him, he knew he was being a bit tough on Lillie, maybe he'd let her take one of his Pokemon out? Well he would, but that wouldn't sit well for his Pokemon, or their pride.

Lillie pulled out another Pokeball, enlarging it before throwing it out on the field. A giant white sealion appeared; Dewgong.

Rotom was mesmerized by the battle, he had never seen anything like it. A Pokemon taking out another in only two moves despite the type disadvantage. He turned to introduce the new Pokemon, but May stopped him. She had already seen a Dewgong and didn't need the introduction.

Ash thought for a moment before fiddling with his Pokedex, deciding to bring in a new addition to his team. He hadn't trained it for very long, having only caught it just before he took on the Indigo Plateau, but it was well enough trained to battle.

He threw another Pokeball onto the field, revealing a tiny fox Pokemon; Eevee.

Both May and Lillie immediately awed at the cute Pokemon, of course they had both already met an Eevee, May having owned one before it evolved and Lillie having seen Sandy, Lana's old Eevee that had also evolved. Having already checked May's trainer profile, he saw her partner was Glaceon and knew he wouldn't need to introduce Eevee.

Seeing Eevee persuaded May into releasing her Glaceon. Glaceon immediately spotted Pikachu on Ash's shoulder on the field and blushed slightly. She had, of course, seen Pikachu at the restaurant, but she tried to forget about his presence there to play with the Leafeon. At the same time her eyes met Pikachu's, Pikachu's found hers as well, making him almost fall off his trainer's shoulder.

Eevee landed gracefully on the ground, yelling his name in anticipation. Ash's face was still a veil of nothing, but his mouth twitched a bit at the excited fox in front of him.

Lillie didn't want to fight the cute little Eevee as she was sure Ash was starting to feel bad for her and sent out his weakest Pokemon, "Ash, I told you not to go easy on me!"

Eevee looked offended, she considered him easy to beat? Well he was just going to have to show her who she is dealing with.

"I knew you wouldn't like that Eve, just go show her what you are made of." Ash smiled at Eevee, encouraging him even more.

"Dewgong, Rain Dance!" Lillie called out to her sea lion.

Dewgong immediately did as she asked and shot a blue ball in the air, exploding when it reached a certain limit and creating a cloud that started to pour down rain.

Rain Dance raised the power of water type moves, but Ash wasn't bothered, Eevee was a normal type, which meant she didn't take much damage from a lot of different types.

"Eevee, use dig."

"Flush it out with Water Gun."

Lillie had miscalculated how fast the Eevee was though and although Dewgong had done as she told him to, Eevee had gotten out before the water was able to reach him.

"Now use Swift." Ash told him carefully, he knew Eevee didn't have a huge move pool, so he was going to have to play this carefully.

Eevee whilst falling to the ground, spun around and stars shot from his tail, heading straight for Dewgong.

"Take it and use Hydro Pump!" Lillie shouted worriedly, she knew the swift wouldn't do much, but it would be enough to daze Dewgong for a bit.

The sealion did as she ordered and took the stars head on, there was no point in trying to dodge Swift as it always hit. Dewgong shook of the damage from the stars and took a breath before shooting a powerful beam of water at Eevee.

"Use dig again, then use Iron Tail."

Eevee obeyed his trainer and dove head first towards the ground, barely getting out of the way of the Hydro Pump before disappearing underneath the ground, only to burst out a second later with his tail made of Iron and slamming it against Dewgong's head.

Dewgong cried in pain and tried to hold his head but was unable to due to his short fins.

"Dewgong, use Hail!" Lillie called over to him, worried that he wouldn't be able to take much more.

Dewgong tried to ignore the headache he would surely have and concentrated, not soon afterwards, the rain had turned into hail and started belting into Eevee, whereas Dewgong, being part-ice type, was not affected in the least.

Lillie knew that Eevee had the advantage of speed, so if she could take that away and level the playing field, she had a chance to hit the thing.

Not being able to react in time, Eevee was hit by the Ice Beam, flinging him across the field, sliding to a halt at Ash's feet, frozen.

"Eevee, return. Good job, take a rest."

Lillie looked on in confusion, but May simply nodded in approval. Ash didn't want Eevee to get too badly hurt, especially whilst frozen.

"Alright buddy, you're up." Ash turned to his faithful rodent sitting on his shoulder patiently.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu excitedly jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to his position on the hail filled field. Pikachu was immediately hit by the hail but didn't seem bothered in the least.

"Alright buddy, use rain dance and thunder." Ash smirked, there was no way Dewgong would survive this attack.

Pikachu complied with his command and shot an orb up in the sky, cancelling out the hail to make it start raining again.

Lillie's eyes widened as she realised what Ash wanted to do. When it was raining, thunder always hits. All she could do is watch hopelessly as Pikachu jumped and shot yellow electricity around himself, the rain helping him hit Dewgong head on.

Dewgong cried in pain as the electricity coursed through his body, hopeless to do anything until he finally succumbed to the darkness from the super effective attack.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. Champion Lillie, please send out your next Pokemon."

Lillie had always known Pikachu as one of Ash's strongest Pokemon, hell, he had defeated at least two legendaries that she knew of.

Lillie thought for a moment before choosing a Pokemon, she had three Pokemon left;, an Ice/Flying type and two primary Ice types. The flying one was out of the question against Pikachu, but she didn't really want to release one of her trump cards yet, especially since she heard Pikachu had defeated this one before. She didn't really have a choice however, so she threw the black and yellow coloured Pokeball; an Ultra Ball.

What came out gave both Ash and May flashbacks to the battle frontier, or more specifically Brandon and the battle pyramid.

Ash took a step back as the huge Pokemon emerged, covered in Ice, it almost looked like a crystal.

Already having known Lillie had a Regice, Rotom was not surprised at its presence, but was more surprised she was using it at all.

"Okay buddy, you want to ride this rollercoaster again? Or leave it to one of our other friends?"

Pikachu answered him by running back and jumping up on his shoulder. Pikachu then leaned forward next to Ash's ear and whispered.

"Are you sure? Isn't that a bit overkill?" Pikachu nodded, "Alright then, I trust you."

Ash once again got out his Pokedex and changed a Pokemon, this time bringing one he had caught in Rota, as part of his training as an Aura Guardian, though he was not going to tell anyone that though. Ash was only going to use this next Pokemon and Pikachu for the rest of the match, no matter what the matchups were.

Ash threw a Pokeball up in the air without saying a word and out came a humanoid Pokemon with blue skin and glowing blue eyes, around his neck was a shiny crystalized stone that glowed brightly in the sunlight.

Although both May and Lillie did not need an introduction to the newest addition to the field, Rotom introduced it anyway.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, a Fighting and Steel type and the evolved form of Riolu. Through the power of Aura, Lucario senses their opponents thoughts and feelings. In mythology, Lucario is the primary Pokemon of Aura Guardians and is almost impossible to beat if paired with one as Aura Sphere increases in power to unseen levels since the endangerment of Aura users."

Although both girls didn't need the entry, they listened anyway and Lillie was surprised at the last part, she had not known that beforehand. Lucario had the advantage against her Regice and knew that it was very unlikely she would be able to defeat it, especially if that stone around his neck was what she thought it was.

May had similar thoughts, she wondered what that stone was, she had never seen anything like it but figured she would find out soon enough. As soon as she thought that, she had another thought and turned to Rotom, ignoring Ash calling out a Bone Rush.

"Hey Rotom? What is that stone around the Lucario's neck?"

"That is a Lucarionite, a Mega stone. It gives Lucario the power to Mega Evolve." Rotom's explanation was brief but she got the gist of it. She had heard of Mega Stones before but had never actually seen a stone shown on a Pokemon. She had, of course, seen Mega Gyarados when Ash won the Indigo league, but hadn't seen a stone on him. She briefly wondered if his Charizard had a Mega Stone, but she hadn't seen a stone on him, so she presumed he didn't.

May turned her attention back to the battle, where Regice was clearly struggling but still standing and Lucario hadn't a scratch on him.

"Blizzard and then Rest!" Lillie called out.

The legendary did as she ordered and let out a blizzard, then slumped a bit as it fell asleep. May's eyes widened; Lillie was doing the exact same thing that Brandon did in the Battle Frontier. She looked towards Ash who looked calm as usual and not at all worried by what was happening.

Ash knew it was time to heed Pikachu's words and frowned a bit. What he was about to do was overkill but called out the command anyway, just not in the usual way people gave their Pokemon orders.

"_Lucario, break free of the ice and use Power-Up Combat when Regice gets out of the Rest." _Ash thought, directing his thoughts towards the second most loyal Pokemon he had, behind Pikachu of course.

"_Yes Master, are you sure this is wise?" _Lucario thought back, _"I could seriously hurt the Pokemon."_

"_Once you feel Regice is damaged enough, you can stop your attack and let nature take it's course." _Ash explained.

Lucario nodded and punched the ice at his feet, breaking it instantly. He then waited patiently for the Regice to wake up from healing itself.

As they all waited, Lillie toned out and thought to herself for a minute. Ash had grown a lot as a trainer in the last six years, not only had he accomplished his dream as a Pokemon Master, but he had become something even greater, a Pokemon Legend and the only one in the world. Ash was officially the most powerful trainer in the world, and she doubted anyone would be able to beat him for the remainder of his life.

Regice suddenly snapped out of its rest and Lucario was already all over him. All Lillie could do is watch hopelessly as Lucario used a move she had never seen before.

May and Rotom were in similar shock, the Lucario was moving so fast it was hard to see what he was doing but then he suddenly stopped and retreated back to his spot in front of Ash. Time seemed to slow as the next events took place, Regice stood still before falling forward onto his face.

"Regice is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner. Champion Lillie, please send out your next Pokemon," the robo-ref once again announced.

"What in the world was that move? And you didn't even tell him to use it?" Lillie called over.

"It's a little combination move I worked up, all of my Pokemon know moves like that, where they combine two or three of their moves into one, creating a catastrophic move. That move 'Power-Up Combat' is a combination of Power-Up Punch and Close Combat." Ash explained.

"Then why did he use it without you telling him to?" May yelled at him so he could hear her.

Ash simply smiled and gave a very brief explanation of, "I did."

Now knowing Lillie had no hope at all at winning this match she was tempted to forfeit but sent out her next Pokemon anyway. She didn't want to disappoint Ash by quitting so she pressed forward.

From her next Pokeball came out a giant Iceberg on legs, one May had never seen before and one Ash had formerly had a breakdown over when he travelled Kalos. Indeed, Lillie's next Pokemon was Avalugg.

"Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokemon, an Ice type and the evolved form of Bergmite. Avalugg's ice covered body is as hard as steel and impossible to melt, it uses its body to demolish anything standing in its way." Rotom explained.

"Alright then, this should be easy, but I'm guessing her last Pokemon is most likely her strongest, so we'll finish this quickly, one Power-Up Punch should do the trick." Ash told his Lucario.

Lucario nodded in agreement and did as his master suggested. Lucario ran up to Avalugg using Extreme Speed and slammed his fist straight into Avalugg's face. Avalugg flew backward straight into the wall, creating a huge dent. Groaning in pain as he tried to get up, Avalugg fell down with swirls in his eyes.

"Avalugg is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner. Champion Lillie, please send out your last Pokemon and set your affairs straight, it has been an honour working for you." The robo-referee announced.

"Hold up Robo, this isn't an official match, so even if I do lose, I don't lose my position as Champion." Lillie explained.

"Of course Champion Lillie, excuse me for my mistake."

Lillie simply smiled and nodded as she turned back to the field, she knew she had zero chance at winning, as she knew Ash still had Pikachu and a barely exhausted Lucario.

"Alright Ash, get ready to lose." Lillie called over, the last thing she needed to do is lose her confidence, even if she had before the match even started.

"Hold up a second, how in the world did that one move do so much damage?" May yelled out.

"Power-Up Punch does exactly as it's called, Powers up. Every time it is used, attack power increases, by using it with Close Combat, every punch Lucario used, his attack rose too. Making it almost impossible to survive the attack. Or any other attack used afterwards." Ash explained as best he could.

May nodded in understanding and motioned for them to continue.

"Alright Lillie, let's see what can possibly defeat two of my most powerful Pokemon." Ash smirked.

The remainder of Lillie's confidence dropped; she was sure Ash was going to use Pikachu once he saw what she was about to throw. This was the Ice/Flying type she had, to her knowledge, she was the only one in the world to have one in a Pokeball, she knew Noland of the Kanto Battle Frontier had one, but he never caught it.

Lillie threw another Ultra Ball and shrunk back slightly at the cry the bird gave as it appeared. Indeed, her final Pokemon was the Ice type legendary bird of Kanto; Articuno.

May looked shocked, whereas Ash looked impressed and Rotom had already known so he didn't really have an opinionated emotion.

"Well Pikachu, I'm going to apologise now. You aren't going to battle this one. We both know that one specific fire-type has been dying for a rematch for a long time now, and even though he won that match, it was the one Pokemon that almost beat him." Ash explained to which Pikachu nodded in understanding.

"Now that, that is settled, give me one minute as I introduce you to an old friend," he called over to Lillie as he pulled out his Pokedex once again.

Seconds later, Ash pulled out another Pokeball and threw it, revealing the Pseudo-Dragon that singlehandedly beat the Kanto, Unova and Johto Elite Fours and Champions. Indeed, Ash had called out Charizard, his most powerful Pokemon and the strongest non-legendary Pokemon on the planet, though Charizard didn't know that, and Ash of course would not tell him that because the amount pride that dragon had was already high enough.

As soon as everyone saw Charizard, May smirked, Lillie gasped and Rotom was over the moon. Ash simply smirked at Lillie's shocked expression. He knew of course, that Charizard had a huge advantage over Articuno, he also knew that Articuno was a legendary for a reason, so he was not about to claim victory right there and then. The last time Charizard versed an Articuno was his first Battle Frontier match against Noland, and he barely won that. Charizard was, of course, proud of himself that he was able to beat an infamous Legendary Pokemon, but he was eager to verse an Articuno again and show that legendary Pokemon are no better than normal Pokemon, they are just born extremely more powerful.

Rotom didn't introduce either Pokemon as he could see that Ash had beaten one on his Hoenn journey and he knew May was with him then, and Lillie had caught one.

What happened next took May back to the Battle Frontier, she remembered being enamoured with the battle back then just like she was now. As powerful as Charizard was, Articuno seemed to be keeping up extremely well and had taken multiple flamethrowers but still flew strong. It also didn't escape her notice that Ash had not given Charizard any commands, but Lillie had been yelling like crazy trying to hit Charizard, as fast as both Flying types were, Articuno just couldn't hit Charizard as he was gone before the attack was even launched, it was clear who was the superior flyer.

May looked at Ash once again and felt her heart skip a beat. Years ago, she had been an idiot and would probably never forgive herself for what she had done to Ash, but she would also never forgive her father for forcing Ash into abandoning all of his friends and for what? Safety? Years ago he had trusted Ash in making sure both her and her brother stayed safe and he kept that promise throughout their entire journey throughout Hoenn and Kanto. He put his life at risk more than once to protect Max and herself, not just because her father had told him to, he genuinely cared for all living creatures and unbeknownst to her back then, he loved her.

May felt a tear threaten to fall but didn't let it, she remembered every day and every time she closed her eyes, his heartbroken face. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the battle at hand, that was still in full swing. Articuno had black spots all over its body whereas Charizard looked absolutely pristine, it was clear that he still hadn't been hit.

Ash still hadn't said a word, but his face was full of concentration and his eyes never strayed away from Charizard, she noticed that his fist would clench every time Charizard was about to launch an attack.

Lillie looked on in horror as Charizard suddenly grabbed Articuno and started soaring towards the ground, gaining speed the further he went. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion and a cloud of smoke arose from the ground directly where Articuno and Charizard had been diving. Both Lillie and May waited impatiently to see what had happened whilst the smoke began to clear. Ash didn't flinch or even look concerned; he could sense with his Aura what had already happened.

When the smoke finally cleared enough to see, both Articuno and Charizard were standing on each side of the field, however one was struggling to stand and finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Articuno is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner. Therefore Champion Ash Ketchum is the winner." Robo announced.

Applause came from a certain part of the stadium and all three of them looked towards it. There everyone was, applauding Ash for his victory, well except for one…

Brock, Misty, Dawn, Max, Kukui, Burnett, Norman, Caroline, Lusamine and even Faba were there. All except Norman was applauding, of who was standing there with a dumbstruck and disbelieving face. Unknown to the original three, no one noticed they had an audience the entire battle.

Ash, Lillie and may all walked down the group and made their greetings.

"Well done Ash, it has been way too long since I have seen such a one-sided battle. If you ever want to have a rematch, just give me a shout and I'll gladly accept." Kukui congratulated with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah that was awesome Ash, I know you promised me a battle all those years ago just before we parted ways, but I'm not sure that is fair on my Pokemon." Max laughed.

"Thanks Professor." Ash replied, "Max, if you want to battle, I'll gladly accept. Not all of my Pokemon are insanely overpowered."

"Just how many Pokemon do you have Ash? I saw a few up there that I don't remember you owning. Like the Tyranitar, Lucario and Eevee, even the Pidgeot." Kiawe asked curiously.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and checked the number of registered Pokemon on his account before replying, "I have a total of seventy-six Pokemon."

Ash turned to Misty and Brock, "You remember that Larvitar that we met in Johto all those years ago?" They both nodded, "The Tyranitar was that Larvitar."

Ash then turned to May, Max and Brock, "You remember that Riolu that we met that could talk and use Aura Sphere?" They all nodded, "Well just before I went back to Rota, he wanted to travel with me. Lucario is that Riolu."

He then turned to the group as a whole.

"Pidgeot is second Pokemon I ever caught, and I promised to come back for him, although I regretfully forgot about him, he found me the day I left and wanted to join again." Ash sighed before continuing, "Eevee I found a few months ago, he was scratched and bruised and had been abandoned by his trainer after being abused. I took him in, and he wants to be the most powerful Eevee in the world before he evolves into what he wants to be."

Everyone gasped at the background of Eevee and immediately felt sad for the poor little thing. Lillie looked a bit guilty for implying he was weak.

Pikachu did everything in his power to avoid looking at Glaceon, for the love of Arceus! He could defeat legendaries but could barely contain himself when a certain Eeveelution was within his proximity!

As Ash and the rest of everyone were about to leave, Caroline spoke up, much to the dismay of her husband.

"Ash, I know what my husband did was wrong and I'm extremely sorry for not stopping him all those years ago. He is too, he just refuses to admit he was wrong. He is a very prideful man and If something like this was to get released to the public, his and our family's reputation would be ruined…"

Ash sighed before replying, he really didn't want to talk about this anymore, "For the record Ms. Maple, I will never forgive Norman. He ruined my life, forced me into abandoning everyone I ever cared about and turned my own mother against me. You have no idea what it is like to have your own mother turn against you, just think about the worst pain imaginable and stick a knife through it. That is what It felt like."

"I'm sor-" Caroline was cut off.

"I know you are sorry! I forgive you as you never actually said anything bad about me and have the guts to apologise, this man however!" Ash pointed an angry finger at Norman, "I will never forgive! For the sake of May, I won't reveal anything to the public. But if this man ever says anything demeaning about me again, I won't hesitate to go to the nearest news outlet and tell them everything."

To the shock of Norman, his wife and two children all nodded in agreement with Ash, as well as everyone else there. Lillie, Lusamine and Faba however, all looked very confused about what just happened.

Ash looked at their confused faces and promised to tell them everything tomorrow, after everyone had some rest.

Ash called out Charizard and Naganadel and let May ride Charizard with him whilst Dawn, Brock and Misty rode Naganadel, as not everyone could fit in the helicopter and Lillie's Jet. Kiawe also let out his Charizard and let Max ride with him.

Whilst flying back to Kukui's house, Ash turned to May, "We need to talk. It doesn't have to be today, but soon."

May nodded nervously but gasped as she looked ahead. In the distance, you could see Kukui's house, or what was left of it. The remains of the lab were on fire and letting out a massive cloud of smoke. You could also see firefighters and a couple water Pokemon working on putting it out.

Charizard doubled his speed and landed as fast as he could per Ash's orders. Ash and May jumped off and ran to the house.

"This is not good." Ash whispered to himself, "It's only been two days and he's already found us?"

Not soon after, a Helicopter landed in a nearby clearing next to Lillie's jet and an entire group of people ran towards Ash and May. Naganadel and Kiawe's Charizard had landed around about the same time but landed closer to the house.

"MY HOUSE!" Kukui's voice yelled as he was running.

The chief of the firefighters turned around and saw the infamous Alolan Professor. Everyone in Alola knew who Professor Rory Kukui was.

"I'm sorry Professor Kukui, the house was already half destroyed by the time we got here. We managed to retrieve a couple of valuable items, but the rest is probably ashes right about now."

Kukui sighed and looked angrily at Ash, "If you never came here, this never would've happened!"

Ash backed up a bit and looked a bit hurt that the Professor was so quick to blame him.

"Kukui, that is enough!" Burnett yelled at him.

The Professor took a step back from his wife and realised his mistake.

"You said Ash was welcome anytime, and if I remember correctly, he is like a son to you!"

Kukui facepalmed himself as he apologised to Ash, "I'm sorry Ash, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Professor, it doesn't make anything you said wrong though. If I hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened. I should've known this would happened and I'll gladly pay for the repairs."

Right as Kukui was about to respond, the Chief came up to them again, holding a piece of paper.

"Uh, Ash Ketchum? We found this addressed to you."

Ash took the note and started to read.

* * *

_Dear Ash Bloody Ketchum,_

_I know you know who I am, I don't exactly know how you knew about what I was planning nor who I was, but that is irrelevant. I'll continue to destroy everything you care about until you give me May. One by One, I'll destroy cities, towns, buildings, anything you once held dear. It is quite simple, If you give me May, I'll stop, if you don't, you can say goodbye to your mother. You have Twenty-Four Hours, the place to meet is below, don't be late._

_Drew_

_Your House, Pallet Town. Remember, Twenty-Four Hours._

* * *

Ash clenched his fists as he crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't hate his mother, he just really despised her for what she did, but never in a million years would he let her die because of him. The sooner he put this Drew stuff behind him, the better.

* * *

**Like I said at the start, sorry for the wait. **

**This chapter was a bit difficult to write, I got writer's block halfway through it and my mind would not work, but after reading some other fanfictions, I got some ideas and was able to overcome it.**

**I made Lillie an Ice-Type trainer for two reasons; Snowy and that Sandshrew vs Tyranitar episode. I know not everyone loves the Sun and Moon Anime, because of the Animation and how they basically made Ash a completely different character from the XYZ series. I do however enjoy Sun and Moon, don't get me wrong, I hate the animation and how they made Ash completely different, but the story is interesting and there is some seriously heart wrenching scenes in some episodes.**

**Anyway, back to Lillie. Her Pokemon were not easy to come up with, I was almost going to use Magearna, but decided against it as Magearna is really not a battle-worthy Pokemon, more of a companion if anything. When I started writing this, the Sun and Moon series was not over (It now is, if you didn't know) and I didn't know what happened and I really couldn't be bothered going back and rewriting scenes that contradict what happened towards the end. **

**The story is only just starting, I know I said this would only be 10 chapters, but it will most likely be longer than that. The rest of the year will not be easy for me, so I may not be able to update again for another couple of weeks, so please don't complain about the lack of updates.**

**(Fun Fact: I chose Articuno for Lillie as I caught one in Pokemon GO yesterday!)**

**(Another Fun Fact: This Chapter has a total of 9,686 Words! NEW RECORD!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Chapter 7 (or 8?): Beginning of the End

**Hey Everyone, I apologise for the long wait and the short chapter. This is a major downgrade from the previous few chapters, but I just wanted to get this out to get you something.**

**Also, Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Year.**

* * *

Almost immediately after reading the note, Ash called Mewtwo and told him to teleport to Pallet Town. He seriously despised his mother, but she was still his mother and he would not let her die, but he would also not let Drew have May.

Arriving in Pallet Town before his friends even knew what happened, Ash ran to his old house as fast as he could possibly run with Pikachu desperately trying to keep grip on his shoulder. Mewtwo decided to stay back until he was called, it was likely that Drew already knew about him from the fight in Petalburg City, but it would give Ash an advantage if he didn't.

It didn't take long to reach the house before he barged inside, leaving no discussion for the now broken front door.

"Well, well. That didn't take you very long," a laugh filled the quiet house as soon as Ash stood in the living room.

Pikachu immediately stood in defensive stance in front of Ash as he looked to where the voice had come from. Looking towards the Kitchen, he saw a man with green hair standing there, with his hand around the back of Delia Ketchum's neck.

"I thought I made my demand pretty clear; did I miss something?" The man asked, clutching Ash's mother's neck more tightly.

"I know what you want her for and there is no way in this world that I would ever give her to you, Drew." Ash spat, "I may despise my mother for abandoning me all those years ago, but she is still my mother, and you will not take her from this world yet."

'Mewtwo, Psychic and then teleport back to Alola.'

Mewtwo heard the command through his head, immediately teleported inside and did as Ash had commanded. Grabbing Delia out of Drew's hold, the mother flew through the air next to her son and immediately disappeared straight after, leaving an enraged Drew standing in Ash's former home.

As Ash, Delia, Pikachu and Mewtwo appeared in Alola in the exact same spot the three had disappeared from, it seemed the others had not left quite yet. Kukui was talking with Brock and Misty, whereas Dawn, May and Max were talking amongst themselves. Both Maple parents were quietly sitting by a tree, seemingly waiting for something.

The moment Ash appeared, they all stopped what they were doing and circled around the group that had teleported in. May seemed to hang back a second before coming forward, clutching one hand to her head before shaking it off. She could hear all of Ash's current thoughts and none of them were pleasant, that was until he saw her.

Ash and May shared a small smile before turning back to the matter at hand, "I am sure at least one you read the note, so you know where I went. As for _mother _here, she will be staying wherever you guys are. I am sure Lillie wouldn't mind letting you stay at her mansion until I get this entire mess sorted."

Lillie nodded and agreed that she would let them stay in her mansion before she noticed two minor details in Ash's sentence, "Hang on Ash, you said wherever _'you guys' _are staying, and _'until I'. _We are not letting you fight this alone; I don't have a clue what the heck is going on, but I know you, and this is something you need help with whether you want to admit it or not."

"NO!" Ash seemed on edge and very agitated as he yelled, "Norman said it himself, I get enough of you in trouble already and besides, once you hear what is happening you all may have a change of heart."

Lillie as well as the others all stepped back in hesitance as Ash yelled, "So tell us," she replied simply.

"A very old friend of May's named Drew, decided to become a god one day and kidnapped a bunch of legendary Pokemon, starting with Palkia and Dialga. The Pokemon of Space and Time, disrupting the Space and Time Continuum. Arceus came to me the night my life went to hell and told me it was my job to save Palkia and Dialga to restore the imbalance." Ash took a deep breath as he tried to forget what happened after that conversation before continuing.

"A few days ago, Drew surfaced, deeming himself ready to face Arceus with an army full of legendaries, I don't exactly know how many he has but the reason I've been gone for the last six years, is to train my Pokemon to become powerful enough to fight legendaries. Although most of them said no to the actual fighting, they agreed to become more powerful."

"Since about two years ago, I took on the Unova and Kalos leagues as a way to see how powerful my Pokemon were to trainer's everyday Pokemon they had trained for the Leagues. I won both leagues, but I had almost lost and would have if it wasn't for Pikachu and Charizard's vigorous dedication to becoming stronger."

Ash sighed in agitation as he lent against a nearby tree.

"I have a couple of legendaries of my own, they can square up to one or two of Drew's legendaries but any more than that and I would be screwed. So, now I have a team of eight Pokemon dedicated to fighting his legendaries when it comes to that." Ash put a hand through his hair as he paused, "Not only would your Pokemon be nowhere strong enough to fight a legendary, you would get in my way, and besides, this is something I must do, so go somewhere safe and take May with you, the further away from him the better."

Norman seemed to have cooled off his hostility towards Ash, but wasn't quite done yet, "And what exactly does Drew want with May? What reason could he possibly have to destroy a city to get to her?"

"She is leverage against me, he knows that if he has her, I can't do a damn thing to stop him." Ash sighed, "Either that, or he still 'wants' her to himself."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Ash turned to Mewtwo and nodded. A second later, Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo were gone, no one knew if they would see any of them again.

May had already known what Ash was going to do before he even did it, his thoughts yelling out of his head as angrily as he had been explaining his story to them. She slowly lowered herself to sit on a rock, tears already appearing in her eyes. She knew he had to go; she was hurt that he hadn't said goodbye.

'Goodbye May, I'm sorry for leaving but once this is over, I promise I will find you; and we can have that life that I know you've been daydreaming about in your head all the time.' Ash's voice filled her head.

May smiled to herself and went to join the others in finding a place to stay.

* * *

Ash, Mewtwo and Pikachu all appeared back in Pallet Town. Now that Ash was thinking clearly, his head filled with memories of his childhood and all the memories he had in this very town. He remembered running around town playing with Gary, he remembered getting Pikachu, he remembered the times when he returned here after the leagues in each region, but overall, the memories that weighed on him the most were from the worst day of his life. May rejecting him, Arceus asking for his help, and Norman Maple declaring that he was a danger to everyone around him.

Ash shook his head to shake those memories out. Before saving his mother twenty minutes ago, he hadn't been in Pallet Town for six years, nor did he ever want to return.

Making his way through town, Pikachu sat ever loyally on his shoulder whereas Mewtwo returned himself to the temporary Pokeball to avoid being seen. It had long since become dark, so not many people were outside at this hour, but the legendary psychic knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Just when I thought you weren't going to return." A dark voice entered his hearing.

Ash turned towards the voice and already knowing who it was, prepared himself for what was coming next and Pikachu as well immediately stood in defence of his trainer.

"I don't exactly know what your goal is here Drew. Once upon a time, you were a simple coordinator making his way through each region competing his contests; Now you're a megalomaniac, self-serving green haired bitch, who wants nothing but to try and destroy the planet."

Drew grinned at Ash's description of himself, "You know what I want Ketchum, I want _her._ The one person I've wanted since Hoenn, all those years ago. But she would never go after me because her eyes only ever looked at YOU! Even through Johto, she never once looked at me, yet she always talked about you, thought about you, and I was SICK OF IT!"

"And you think the destruction of the world is going to make her look at you? You are downright stupid if you think that, oh wait, you are stupid anyway." Ash smirked.

"Not at all, I admit, taking Palkia and Dialga away from their homes was an added bonus for what Is to come. Although you may have freed Palkia, saving the world for a mere month, but Dialga and the rest of the legendary Pokemon I have caught will be more than enough to kill you. If I can take you out of the picture, then I will be more than happy."

Ash smirked again before giggling and then burst out laughing, "Y-you think killing me will prove anything? Even if you were able to kill me, of which I highly doubt by the way, she would never come running to you."

Drew snarled angrily before grabbing a Dark ball, "Maybe not, but at least she can never run to you again. You may be a Pokemon _Legend, _but that is nothing compared to the power of legendary Pokemon!" Drew threw the Dark ball before grabbing three more and throwing them as well.

Ash stepped a few steps back as four legendary Pokemon appeared in front of him, all ready and waiting to strike. Though they weren't exactly Ash's idea of what legendaries Drew would throw out.

"Aww, what's wrong Ketchum? No Mewtwo to save you?" Drew yelled over to him, laughing.

Ash smirked, "Quite the opposite actually, he just has better things to do then deal with these low-class legendaries you have claimed to have caught," Ash smirked before turning to his yellow friend on his shoulder, "Hey Pikachu, do me a solid and jump back a few steps."

Pikachu looked at him strangely before obeying his trainer.

Ash turned back to Drew, still smirking at him, "Alright Drew, now prove to me you can actually kill me."

Drew looked at him confused, "Now that's something I can agree with, although you have yourself a death wish. If that's all then, Goodbye Ketchum."

Drew then turned to the four angry Pokemon under his control, "Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Celebi, use Hyper Beam on Ketchum!"

All four Pokemon grinned evilly and started charging up orange balls of pure energy, Pikachu, witnessing what was about to happen quickly ran to his trainer and tugged on his leg in a desperate attempt to get him to move.

Ash looked down and smirked, giving Pikachu a knowing look before turning back to his fate.

Pikachu, trusting his trainers judgement ran back to where he was standing before and anxiously looked on.

Ash outstretched his hands, reminding Pikachu of when Ash had done that exact thing to protect him against all those Spearow, years ago.

"FIRE!" Drew yelled angrily.

The four Pokemon obeyed the command and simultaneously fired the Hyper Beam's towards Ash, of which Ash did nothing to stop it or move out of the way. Pikachu yelled in worry for his trainer.

Just as the Beams were about to hit, Pikachu witnessed a massive white light grow off of Ash, looking like the move Protect but more powerful.

As light died down, Drew eagerly looked up to see the results, not knowing anything about the protection.

When he saw Ash standing there, with a smirk and not a scratch on him, Drew frowned in anger, "HOW AREN'T YOU DEAD?"

'It's quite simple really. Legendary Pokemon cannot hurt the Chosen One, any move attempted against him simply won't work as an impenetrable protect will shield him.' A voice filled the air, answering Drew's question.

"What? Who said that?" Drew angrily yelled, confused.

"That would be Arceus. You know, the Alpha Pokemon? The Pokemon of all creation? Who needs Mewtwo to save me, when I have a literal God protecting me?" Ash grinned cheekily.

"Arceus? You son of a bitch!"

"Call me what you want although I agree with that one," Ash turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Discharge, max power."

Pikachu grinned and ran into the recharging Legendary Pokemon, not giving them time to recover, he let out a blue field of electricity from his body, more powerful than any electric type Pokemon could possibly hope to make.

Drew's eyes widened into fear as he saw the four legendaries get hit by the insanely powerful move, knocking them all out except Celebi, almost as soon as they touched it. The electricity however continued towards him, knowing that he would be toast if he touched it, he ran away, forgetting about the Dark balls that got destroyed by the discharge soon after, freeing the Pokemon of the evil influence.

"I may have underestimated you this time Ketchum, but it will not happen again." Drew yelled back at the grinning Ash.

As Drew disappeared into the dark, Ash turned to the formerly controlled Pokemon. All got up weakly and flew to Ash thanking him for saving them before teleporting to their respectful regions.

Ash sighed with a smile still on his face, he loved putting people in their place. Especially the power-hungry, self-absorbed ones. As he started walking towards Viridian City, Ash briefly wondered what he should do next. Drew was still out there but would be licking his wounds before deciding to make the final move. Remembering Drew mentioning something about an extra month, Ash stopped, and his eyes widened; What exactly would happen at the end of that month?

'Let me show you.' Arceus's voice filled his head before showing him a vision.

_Helping as many people as he could, Ash stood like an Officer Jenny at an intersection, guiding people to where they could run from the giant wall chasing after them._

_A literal void of time was swallowing the world, Dialga's absence from his realm had finally damaged the Space Time Continuum to the point that even Arceus couldn't hold it back. Arceus may have created time and Dialga, but his powers were to create and preserve, not control time, that was the exact reason he created Dialga, to keep Time happy._

_Ash watched in horror as unlucky people were swallowed by the void, this was all his fault. If he had just stopped Drew and freed Dialga, none of this would be happening._

'No that you see the consequences of what would happen if you don't do anything, you must hurry and defeat Drew before that happens. If my calculations are correct, that possible future is in about twenty-seven days. If Drew hasn't completed his goal of killing you, that future will come true, you must hurry Chosen One and find him quickly. The fate of the world now depends solely on your actions.'

Ash listened carefully, knowing to never distrust Arceus, he had to find Drew as quickly as possible and hope it would be quick enough. Drew had evaded him for years; how could he possibly find Drew in twenty-seven days?

'Jeez Arceus, way to put the pressure on me.'

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for the wait. Life has been pretty busy in the past months and I have struggled to find time to write. I start school again on the 28th of January, really not looking forward to it for multiple reasons. 1. Its my last year, 2. As it's my last year, I'm going to be even more busy and will have even less time to write, 3. It's School :(.**

**I hope you can forgive the short chapter, I promise the next one will be much much longer. :)**

**Although, contradicting what I said last chapter, the next chapter will probably be the last. I can't think of much more to write so I may finish it off in the next chapter, however, I will probably also do a epilogue. **

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
